Brother and sister
by EmpressSaix
Summary: It's just one thing after another. First he loses his powers, second he finds out he has a sister and not to mention the unkown enemy hunting him down. takes place during the Bount Arc First fanfic ever, please be nice. I own nothing Bleach related!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Surprise?**

The Soul Society was peaceful once again at least for the time being. The ryoka were now friends instead of enemies, true betrayals like captain Aizen's had been revealed, now everyone was working together to prepare for any upcoming battle. The four teenage kids were about the place each involved in something else. The orange haired boy named Ichigo Kurosaki was busy running away from a psychopathic Kenpachi. The only female of the group, Orihime Inoue was busy chatting with a couple of the female vice-captains. One of the others a large muscular boy named, Chad Yastotara was touring the Seritei. But one imparticular ryoka was, well I wouldn't say he was enjoying his time here but…,

The fourth member a young pale teenager named Uryu Ishida was sitting at a table in a room alone save for a women sitting across from him. But this was no ordinary women, she was a talented third seat medic but she was also his mother. She was a fair looking woman; she had midnight black hair that hung just past her shoulders, and a bright pink cherry blossom hairclip. She had the same shockingly blue eyes as her children, along with a pale almost porcelain colored skin. The boy sat there wide eyed at her, not knowing what to say next.

"I-I-I'm sorry I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around this… Did you just say I have a sister?!" Asked Uryu still in disbelief. It was one thing that he got to meet his mother again, which was a pleasant surprise, but he surely didn't expect this. The two were so happy to find one another again. They had talked about what had happened to each other during their thirteen years apart. Finally Sakura sprang upon him with something he hadn't expected.

His mother Sakura nodded. "Yes, her name is Naoko. Let's see if you're fifteen then she should be around fourteen years old. She's been living with your grandmother Setsuna. Since you didn't know I'm guessing your father went through with our agreement." Her eyes looked down, filled with sadness and regret.

Uryu's mind kept racing with thoughts and questions to all of this. Why was she taken away? Why didn't anyone tell him? Who all knew about this? But mainly he just wanted to know, _why?_

He was finally able to whisper out, "Why?"

His mother felt so guilty for letting this happen to him. If she had just stayed at the house thirteen years ago like her husband told her, she wouldn't have died and her son and daughter would be together. Sakura didn't really know where to start, so she started at the beginning.

"Well, when your sister was born she was very sick. Everyone thought she was going to die but she didn't. I remember feeling so happy and relieved that she was okay. Our family stayed normal and to me perfect for about a year, until…" At this moment the woman sighed and prepared herself to explain the difficult part.

"Until Karakura was invaded by these people called Bounts. They were looking for something but it was someone. I don't know if they found what they were looking for or if the Soul Reapers were successful in chasing them out. We both were afraid that one of us would die, at that time we hadn't decided if we wanted you and your sister to keep your powers and continue the Quincy line or not. So we made a pact that if one us died the other would give either you or Naoko to his parents to raise and teach in using their powers. I see the deal went awry since you learned how to use them so well, which isn't a bad thing but still I wonder what had happened."

The two of them remained in an awkward silence for a while. Neither one knowing what to say next. Sakura felt ashamed for telling him and hurt as to how much he was going to hate her. Uryu didn't know what to feel, should he be happy at finding out he has a sibling, anger at his parents for doing this, or just plain confusion.

"I understand if you hate me and are angry. You have every single right to feel that way. I feel terrible about how everything had turned out. I'm sorry." Said the medic in a low quick whisper.

"I don't hate you mother, I don't think I ever could, and I'm not angry, just shocked I guess. I suppose you and father (he cringed slightly at saying that) made what you thought at the time was a good decision." Her son said, his mother feeling relieved at hearing this.

The pair then sat in a more comfortable silence, and then Sakura brought out a pad and pen and scribbled down something. She tore off the piece of paper and handed it to her son.

"That's the address to Setsuna's clinic. Promise me the least you can do is say hello to her. Setsuna knows all about this and she is a very kind woman who I know she will help you."

Uyru took the paper and nodded to his mother. He actually, once the shock and confusion passed, started to feel excited at the prospect of having a younger sibling, and besides the least he can do is at least say hello to her, what's the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First encounter

***Yay for Chap.2!!! I think I'm getting the hang of this… Anyway hope you like the story so far. Disclaimer: I absolutely**** do not**** own Bleach or anything like that. Except for my OC Naoko. Hey I said I was a major newbie at this… Give me a break.***

Random birds chirped throughout the quiet and pristine clearing surrounded by dozens of trees, save for the pathway that lead up to the clinic out front. A young girl laid on her back on the clinics pagoda shaped roof at the back of the house. She had a book on psychology propped open on her stomach today she was reading about the human mind and memories. The girl, Naoko, had already read this book but because she was board and this was her favorite book she decided to re-read it. But something kept driving her attention away from the book; it was what her grandmother had told her earlier today that broke her attention.

"_Naoko, there's something I want to tell you, and I would like you to please listen to everything I have to say." Said the girl's grandmother, Setsuna. She was kneeling at the table alone. Normally Naoko liked the still quietness of the clinic but it just added to the uncomfortable feeling she was getting._

"_Um…sure grandmother. What is it?" Naoko asked slightly hesitant._

"_Naoko, I have not been quite honest with you these past years. I wanted to tell you that…you have and elder brother." She paused wanting to see what her granddaughter would do. The girl just sat there across from her grandmother with her eyes wide in shock. "He is only a year older than you. His name is Uryu Ishida."_

_At that moment the girl shot up from the table and shunpoed away from her and onto the roof. One of the few places Naoko liked to be when she wanted to be alone and think._

But there was something else that took away Naoko's attention. This Naoko didn't know what it was. The clearing remained silent and still. Naoko sniffed the air and didn't catch any unusual scents. She calmed down and focused in on the area, there was no unusual spiritual pressure, no Hollows, no Soul Reapers, no nothing. Naoko was about to lie back down and try to continue reading but then a young man walked up from the pathway to the front of the clinic. _Is that him?_ Naoko thought as he stepped inside.

Uryu walked cautiously through the dense forest. He began to question his mother's directions to the place and kept checking over and over again but each time it told him he was on the right path. At the end of the path he came to a grand building. It had a dusty sage green colored pagoda shaped roof, with gold trimming on the edges. The building didn't seem so large out front; it was made of dark brown wood.

"I guess this must be the place." He muttered to himself as he walked up the clinic. Then the doors slide open and out walked an elderly looking women. She was dressed in a plain light sage green kimono with a dull pink obi belt. She had medium grey hair tied loosely into a bun on top of her head. On the side there was a white and yellow pear blossom hairclip. Her eyes though were a bright blue and wise looking behind a pair of light grey reading glasses. She smiled warmly at him.

"It's been thirteen years Uryu; I thought I would never get to see you again." She said in a calm soothing voice similar to his mother's. He was taken aback as to how she knew him especially after such a long time. "You didn't think I would forget my own grandson did you? Would you like to come in?"

Unsure of what to do and still surprised he nodded his head and walked in. The place was much bigger inside than it appeared. There was a spacious tatami mat room with a few tall bookcases, framed pictures of floral décor on the walls and a short table and other bits of decoration around the room. He could see a long hallway with doors on either side and at the end of the hall were a pair of rice paper sliding doors opened slightly to reveal a garden of sorts. The place felt more like a Japanese themed spa than a clinic.

"Are you coming?" Asked Setsuna slightly amused, her head peeking out from a doorway, bringing Uryu back to his senses. He nodded and followed her into another short hallway and into a clean and wide kitchen with a small dining room attached. There Setsuna placed a small silver tray with two cups of tea on the table. Uryu saw on the walls a few impressive diplomas in different fields in medicine.

"Impressive…" He mumbled slightly awed by the amount of degrees.

"I know. Just about my life's work. I loved every bit of it." Answered Setsuna quietly but with a pleasant demeanor. There was a tension growing between the two. Setsuna knew what he wanted to ask something but was bit unsure how, so she started.

"I don't suppose you'd like to tell me how you lost your powers?" She asked as if it were a part of casual conversation. Uryu stiffened up and his eyes went wide with shock, _how could she have known about that?_ But then remembering his defeat and the escape of his sickening enemy his face fell. Setsuna clearly saw the crestfallen look on his face and understood. She knew that look; she'd seen it plenty of times.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm just…sorry." Murmured Uryu still averting his eyes from his grandmother.

"Now what do you have to be sorry about dear? You haven't done anything wrong. You…" Setsuna stopped and figured out why he was apologizing. "You met him didn't you? Mayrui Kurotsuchi, captain of squad twelve."

Her grandson looked up in surprise, "How did you know? You know about him?"

"Let's just say a little black cat told me. Of course, how could I not know about the murder of my husband? Care to tell me what happened?" She said with a very small sly smile.

With a deep breath Uryu began explaining everything, from when he went to the Soul Society to rescue a Soul Reaper named Rukia, to getting split up from the group and how he and a young girl named Orihime Inoue had to sneak through the place. But they had been caught in a trap set by the devious Captain using his subordinates as bombs. Now this is where the story became difficult to tell, but he continued on looking sadder and more disappointed.

He went into detail about his fight with the infamous Captain. Setsuna even felt a little sorry for his lieutenant and how she was mistreated. She kept quiet and nodded for him to keep going every so often. As Uryu recounted the events he felt his heart twist in regret at his foolish choice. He also explained how the lieutenant helped him, and thought that he spared her Captain. His story summed up with him being captured be the newly traitors former captain of Squad seven, finding and regrouping with his friends and that a Captain named Aizen along with two others left the Soul Society and into the land of Hollows.

"And that's about it." He said with a small shrug of the shoulders.

Setsuna stayed quiet and took in everything he said. She then looked up at him and asked an unusual question, "Do you think it was worth losing your powers over?" Her voice didn't sound severe but rather curious as if she's asked this question before and wanted to hear his distinct answer. But before he could answer she quickly added, "Think it over first."

The two sat in silence, Uryu not knowing what to say and Setsuna waiting to see what he does next. Uryu then got an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach and in his heart. He politely excused himself and said good-bye to her, she seemed fine with his abrupt need to leave but she understood.

Naoko, still perched on the roof just out of sight, watched the young man leave and confirmed in herself_, Yeah it's him alright._

**I think this chapter went rather well; it's a bit long than the other which I think is good, but you know…. I feel like the ending is rushed a bit, but I didn't really know how to wrap it up so I just cut it off. Next chapter (if you like this story and look forward to it) will hopefully be posted sometime this weekend or upcoming week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A sister's story

***Yay for Chap. 3!!! X3. The story is coming together bit by bit, it may seem slow but it will get better, I promise. Once again please review my chapters. I'll review yours if you review mine. Help a fellow author out huh? Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own my original character Naoko. Got it memorized?***

Naoko stayed crouched down upon her perch on the roof until the young man was out of sight. When he was she slid down to the edge, gripped the rim and swung down through the wide open screen door and inside. _Five years of acrobatic gymnastics with sensei does pay off._ She thought. With her perfect landing Naoko slipped a lock of her navy colored hair behind her ear and stood conflicted with what to do next. Finally she asked,

"That was my brother wasn't it?"

Her grandmother continued working about the kitchen as if she didn't hear her question, but then said, "Yes it was. You should've come down and met him. He is nice, Naoko. I think you will like him."

_What does she mean will like? Does she mean I'm going to have to love him like a real brother?! I only know his name. How… _Naoko was too angry and frustrated to continue her train of thought. _Did sensei know about him?_

The one other person Naoko loved and cared about. Her sensei, her best friend, her in a way sister, Yoruichi Shinoh. Did she know about Naoko having a brother? Naoko prayed she didn't. The young girl had known the Goddess of Flash for ten years, when Naoko was four years old.

_Flashback…_

_The soft sun streamed through the trees onto the worn walking path. The sky was a perfect shade of blue with just a few wisps of thin white clouds. The pattering of tiny feet running grew closer, up the path._

"_Naoko dear don't run too far ahead of grandmother." Called and elderly woman to a very young girl that was running._

_She stopped and waited for her grandmother to catch up, "Sorry grandma, I didn't mean too." _

_The old gray haired woman smiled and patted her smiling granddaughter's head. She looked up as she heard the bushes rustle and out walked a very injured black cat, which collapsed onto the path. The little girl ran up to the injured animal and looked at it with her wide and curious eyes. _

"_Grandma the kitty is still alive! We have to help her!" pleaded the young child. _

_Her grandmother looked at the wounded animal; there was something different about this creature that she couldn't put her finger on. Not being able to resist her granddaughter's big watering eyes, she bent down and gently picked up the black feline and the two walked back to the clinic. _

_____

"_Now Naoko dear leave the kitty alone so she can rest." Said the aged woman to her young counterpart. The animal's injuries weren't as bad as they had thought, she just needed some rest. The reluctant child nodded and slid closed the thin doors._

_But Naoko's curiosity got the better of her in less than an hour she pulled open the doors and instead of seeing a the bandaged black cat there in its place was a women. An adult and a slightly _nude_ woman. The girl was at a loss for words._

"_Grandma! The kitty is gone. But there's a lady here instead!" The confused and shocked little girl cried out._

_The elderly woman came rushing back to see what her granddaughter had been fussing over. She peered inside and caught sight of the sleeping tan skinned and naked woman. I knew there was something different about that cat. She thought with a slight smile._

_____

_Not long after discovering the woman she had awoken. The grandmother, Setsuna, explained to the confused bandaged woman what had happened. The young and attractive woman had tan skin, gold eyes similar to that of cat's, and long deep purple hair. She introduced herself as Yoruichi Shinoh and she wanted to repay Setsuna and Naoko for helping her. Naoko of course being a curious little girl kept asking Miss Shinoh how she turned into a cat, and kept calling her the kitty-lady. _

"_If you wish to repay me, then I would like you to teach my granddaughter how to fight and defend herself. I'm worried that in the unforeseen future should I pass away I want to know that she can protect herself. So will you help?" Stated Setsuna calmly._

_Yoruichi gave this some thought and in seeing no harm agreed to the deal. Yoruichi only needed to teach Naoko enough moves and techniques to protect her in a battle should she ever get in trouble. But after a while Yoruichi came to grow very fond of the little girl and even thought of her as a little sister of sorts. _

_But now Naoko did not want to think of the one person she trusted lying to her…_

Naoko sucked in another deep breath of air, filling her lungs, trying to calm herself, still standing in the doorway. Her anger had ebbed away and gave away to an empty feeling. The emotionally conflicted girl didn't know what to do or what emotion she should be feeling. Should she be angry? Furious? Upset?

Naoko did not like having so many emotions clashing about in her; she may know how to handle all sorts of situations, from battling Hollows which was rare to schoolwork which she received at home through homeschooling or most medical emergencies. But dealing with anything emotional was something that was beyond her understanding. Her sensei Yoruichi wasn't one for serious emotional stuff like this, the young teen always tried to emulate her that may have been a bad idea.

Deciding she needed time to think and wanting to get away from the house, she turned into her graceful canine form. This was one thing that was the most unique that Yoruichi had taught her and that was on how to transform into an animal. The dog body was about the size of a golden retriever, with white fur that had a light blue tint to it, the fur on her chest was fluffy and shaggy but the rest of the fur was short. On the tip of her long fluffy tail it was orange; on her head was a fluffy tuft of matching colored fur, along with a pair of perky ears. Her dark jet black eyes looked more intelligent and deeper than that of a normal animal. Naoko's short but sharp claws scrapped against the wood flooring as she leapt outside and darted off into the forest.

***PLEASE READ!!***** Okay that's it for Chap. 3. Just a little shorter than the last. I have a question, Do you guys (the readers and reviewers) want me to keep this in third person narrative format switching between Ishida and Naoko or tell this through Naoko's point of view. If I do the second option I may switch to other peoples points of view every once in a while. I will not post until I have a sufficient amount of replies!! (Besides I still need to plan out Chapter 4) Once again please review! I need feedback!!!! XD**

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dances with snakes

***Chapter 4 is up and running! This one is going to be a little longer than the past chaps, just so you know… I'm going to be telling this through third person narrative point of view, between Naoko (mostly her) and Uryu. I may switch to other characters or not, I don't know. Now we're really going into the action of the story. No more boring fillers and explanation chapters! :D Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (damn…) but I do own my OC Naoko.***

Aside from the usual common noises the city wasn't so bad, to take a nap in, especially in the sun. Naoko rolled onto her side, in her white fluffy canine form. She loved to come into the city and walk around the alleyways, particularly at night. She also enjoyed getting dog catchers to chaser her and then taking a sharp turn and coming out as a girl and just seeing the bewildered looks on their faces was enough to crack anybody up. It was cruel but fun.

Naoko was fond of finding a secluded place in the city and nap in the sun, the sights and sounds of the city reminded her that life still goes on beyond her secluded home. Oddly enough the noise and bustle helped her think, and sort things out. This was something she rarely had to do because nothing this confusing and emotionally distressing has happened. Sighing she curled up into a ball behind a truck at an empty construction lot, placed her head on her paws and closed her eyes and forced them shut until she fell asleep.

Naoko's short but slightly restful nap was rudely disturbed by shouting and fighting of some sort. She peeked around the truck and counted seven people, three girls and four guys. Naoko spotted an orange haired Soul Reaper, and next to him was another Soul Reaper but in a gigai, she had black hair and looked to be almost Naoko's height. Standing in front of them was a well dressed man, with a disturbing greenish snake draped around his shoulders. Next to him was a finely dressed but unconscious woman that had a very large grey snake coiled around her. Behind them were two others, a brightly orange haired girl and a tall brown curly haired man. But one person caught her eye; behind the two Soul Reapers was her brother.

Unsure of what to do Naoko decided it would be best if she stayed in her canine form and stayed hidden, and continued to watch in tense silence. He stood up and walked towards the snake man, the two Soul Reapers tried to protest but he still kept walking. With a satisfied grin the snake man tossed the woman aside and had the grey snake coil itself around her brother, who tried not to struggle. _Is he asking to die or what?_ Naoko thought. _Do I go out there and stop him? I barely know him. But that's not a good enough excuse not to help someone in my family now is it?_

The young canine/girl was jarred from her thoughts when she heard her brother's skull make a sickening crack as it came into contact with the cement ground, and seeing the dark maroon pool of blood forming under his head.

At that instant Naoko's back legs tightened and she leapt out with all her might and she landed on two feet in her normal human form holding a silver tube with an intricate line design on it, from the pocket inside her long black coat. Naoko concentrated and poured in just a bit of her spiritual power into the harmless looking tube. Suddenly two long dark blue poles shot out of both ends of the tube and long light blue almost white thin but very strong and sharp blades were at the ends of the poles. She twirled it a few times to get a feel for it and positioned it, ready to use.

"Hey kid! What do you think you're doing?! Get out of here!!" Cried out the orange haired Soul Reaper.

Slightly aggravated at him for being ungrateful for her help she snapped, "Shut it Soul Reaper. Do me a favor and stay out of my way!"

With that said Naoko turned her attention to the stunned snake man, who regained his composer and smiled. He smiled a sickening slimy smile that made you want to shiver.

"He's right you know. This isn't something a little girl should get herself caught up in." One of the many grey snakes surrounding them launched itself at her, which she easily whacked away with one of the bladed ends and stabbed the point straight into its head into the ground. But when she did it turned into a harmless piece of rope. Then two others jumped at her and Naoko successfully blocked and killed them.

The young and armed girl shot towards the snake man with impressive speed, mostly likely using flash step or _shunpo_. She was about to thrust her weapon into the man but the green snake still on his shoulders, shot out and grabbed her weapon and threw her onto the ground.

She became furious at being tossed aside so easily. Naoko retracted her weapon and stashed it back in her coat, and turned back into the ferocious white dog and charged at him again with her teeth bared. But suddenly three fireballs shot out almost out of nowhere and caught them all off guard. Naoko felt someone grab her by the scruff and haul her up. In a split second Naoko found herself draped over a woman's shoulders as she carried her brother, off hopefully to safety.

(Urahara's shop)

The nine of them sat in silence trying to figure out what to do next. Ichigo of coarse wanted to try and find Uryu and the unknown girl. But his sensible friends talked him out of it. Then Rukia muttered a question,

"I wonder if that dog or girl is with the Bounts."

That said, Urahara perked up at that. Behind him Tessi, Jinta, and Ururu looked at her.

"Who are you talking about Rukia-chan?" asked Kiske Urahara.

"Well when we were there this dog suddenly jumped out of nowhere. But then she turned into a girl, kind of like the way Yoruichi is able to turn into a cat and back." She explained.

"Yeah, except this kid at least had the decency to have some clothes on." Interrupted Ichigo.

Urahara snapped his fan shut and gave them all a stern look, making them question if they should've mentioned her at all.

"Was the dog a whitish maybe a light blue color?"

Ichigo and the others nodded.

"And on the tip of her tail it was orange?"

Again they nodded.

The shopkeeper stiffened up and looked like he had gone pale.

"Now the girl, did she have sort of long hair down to her shoulders and was it a dark navy color almost black?"

They nodded again.

"Let me guess, blue eyes. She was about Rukia's height and she kind of has a mouth on her?"

They were stunned at how accurate his description of the girl was, but they nodded again.

"Boss, you don't think?" Tessi murmured slightly petrified.

"By the gods and goddesses in heaven I hope not, but I think it is." Shuddered Kiske looking like he was going to be sick.

"Who are you talking about? Who is this girl?" Question Ichigo, getting slightly irritated.

"That girl is…well…how do I say this…?" Kiske stammered.

"Just say it! Please!" Yelped a now very annoyed Ichigo.

"Calm down Ichigo." Said Kiske playfully waving his fan. "That girl you encountered is named Naoko. She's very and I mean very precious to Yoruichi. She almost considers Naoko a sister if not a daughter. If anything were to happen to that girl…well let's just say Hell hath no fury like a scorned Yoruichi. But Naoko's very capable of protecting herself, so I don't think we need to worry." He said it as if he was trying to calm himself more than them.

(Karakura Hospital)

Naoko leaned up against the hospital room wall with her arms crossed. She didn't know whether to mentally kick herself for jumping out and purposely throwing herself into a fight that didn't even concern her. Or to pat herself on the back for helping her brother, who was still asleep. Now Naoko had another chance to either make up for before or dig herself in deeper. She could either leave now and don't look back or stay here. Naoko closed her eyes in thought and tried her best to weigh her options and take the best action.

If she stayed maybe he could help her. But then again Naoko's wasn't the type to take advantage of a person she hardly knew. _What harm could come of me asking anyway?_ She thought.

Then her brother began to stir and come to. Naoko froze and her mind went blank as to what she should do. Should she leave without saying anything or stay with him?

"Pardon me but who are you?" He asked.

Naoko took a deep breath and held out her hand and said, "My name is Naoko and I'm your little sister."

***Well what do think? Is it getting better or worse? I kind of skipped around I guess and modified some stuff but whatever. Can you believe I got two chapters done this week? Even I can't believe that.**

***Naruto jumps out***

"Believe it!!!"

***Grabs Saix's claymore and hits him **_**hard **_**over the head* Ahem as I was saying…Please review and give me feedback! If you give me reviews I'll update sooner…. ***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A sibling moment

***Chapter five is alive! XD Not much to say really….except to review and stuff… Oh, wait a minute; this chapter is going to be longer than the rest. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own my OC Naoko.***

Not long after Naoko had introduced herself and her brother had awakened the two sat in still silence. Naoko sat on the edge of his bed with her legs dangling off the bars on the side. The two of them just sat in silence not knowing what to say next. Luckily they didn't need to worry over that for long because the people she had seen earlier, that her brother told her were friends and mean no harm, barged in.

"It's you!!" Cried out the orange haired Soul Reaper pointing at her, who was now a human, but Naoko could still feel and smell the scent of a Soul Reaper. They caught the sight of a young girl perhaps a young teenager. She had shadowy hair that was past her shoulders, dark blue eyes, and fair pale skin. She wore a very long black jacket, a white shirt, and a black pleated skirt that fell just above her knees. On her legs she had long blue white socks and wore a pair of simple black shoes. But what was unique about her style of dress was the blue and silver hairclip in her hair. There were also two deep blue small but plump feathers and two short strands of silver beads.

Naoko turned to him and slid off the bed and asserted, "You know it's very rude to point at someone. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? It's better if you introduce yourself first."

Her comment left the boy and the others stunned at her boldness.

"Well I see you're just as polite and charming as ever Naoko-chan." Chimed in the annoying happy voice of Kisuke Urahara. The second the detested nickname of "Naoko-chan" was spoken, Kisuke's forehead came into contact with Naoko's black shoe that she had kicked straight at him.

"You know I hate being called that!" Naoko hissed at Kisuke.

"Anyway I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange haired boy said as he held out his hand.

Naoko took it and replied, "I'm Naoko." When her eyes met with his Naoko could have sworn that she saw a glimpse of something or someone in his eyes. It looked to be like a copy of Ichigo but its skin was white, and its eyes were black and yellow. The sight caused Naoko to jump back slightly; she caught sight of his confused expression and shook her head, trying to shake away what she saw.

Then the black haired Soul Reaper poked her head through and grabbed Naoko's wrist, "Naoko could I talk to you for a moment." She whispered as she led Naoko out the room and down the empty hallway.

"Listen, when you jumped out I noticed something on your wrist." She mumbled as if she didn't know how to say it. The black haired girl who was only a few inches taller than Naoko, pushed up her right arm sleeve to reveal her bare arm and white gloved and hand along with a silver chained bracelet with a cross dangling from it.

"I knew it. You're a Quincy aren't you!" She exclaimed with some excitement. Her eyes actually seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Brilliant deduction. Are there any other obvious statements you'd like to say Soul Reaper?" Snapped Naoko. She wasn't ashamed of being a Quincy. On the contrary she loved it and felt honored to be one, but there was a small set back. She had little to no control over her powers, and since her grandfather was dead and her grandmother always refused to talk about training her, she had no one to teach her, unless she can ask her brother. But that's a whole different story.

"Uh…Sorry I just… Hey wait a minute how did you know I was a Soul Reaper?" She asked a little confused.

Naoko gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Soul Reapers have a distinctly different scent and spiritual pressure, even in a gigai. Since I'm able to transform into a dog some of my senses like my sense of smell have been slightly heightened while I'm a human. It was pretty easy to tell that you, that red head with the tattoos and carrot-top were Soul Reapers. Any other questions?"

"Why did you help us?" Question the midget Reaper.

"I helped because I couldn't let anyone in my family get hurt." Naoko said solemnly, her eyes directed towards the floor.

"What do you mean family? Are you and Uryu related?" She questioned further her eyes growing bigger as the pieces began to click together.

"Yes I am. I'm his little sister. Now please promise me you won't tell your friends alright. We obviously have enough on our plates to deal with. We all don't need this." Naoko asked trying to plead without sounding pathetic.

"Alright, I won't tell." She turned to leave as she saw her friends walk out but then turned around and said, "Thank you for helping us earlier Naoko."

Naoko stayed where she was slightly confused about the raven haired midget. But something else caught her attention, she saw Kisuke walk out and go in a different direction than the others. He occasionally looked around to make sure no one was following him. But Naoko decide to tail him.

Naoko's sensei used to be the captain of the second squad and the assassination team. So she had taught Naoko the basics and helped her master them in the art of stalking. As far as she knew Urahara didn't know he was being followed or at least he didn't show it. The young stalker followed him up to the top floor and watched him enter someone's office.

Naoko waited behind the coroner of a hallway waiting to see if he would reappear, he didn't. She waited a little longer in focused silence. He still did not reappear through the heavy wooden door. _With my luck it'll open the minute I get close to it._ She thought. But after a few more minutes passed he still didn't come out, Naoko's curiosity grew as time wore on. Finally she took a daring step forward, and the door didn't open. Deciding it was safe she walked slowly and quietly and pressed her ear to the door to try and listen in.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone to see her yet? Don't you think she'd be happy to see her daddy?" Asked Kisuke with a hint of taunting.

"Why on earth would I want to see that runt I'm forced to call my daughter?" Snapped a very cold voice.

"Ouch, that's harsh, even for you. She's a sweet girl and talented as well." Explained Kisuke, who sounded like he was defending her.

There was a pause, Naoko couldn't hear if they were talking or not because of the blood pounding in her ears. Her mind wouldn't have been able to process anything else except, _my father thinks I'm a useless runt._ Feeling her eyes beginning to tear up Naoko spun around on her heel and tried to walk away quickly and trying not to look suspicious.

Kisuke was about to leave but his hand just hovered over the handle.

"Is something wrong?" Asked the owner of the coldest voice imaginable.

Kisuke paused and shook his head and proceeded out. But as he did he wondered just how much of that conversation Naoko had overheard.

Naoko leaned against the wall, panting, not far from her new found brother's room. When she had reached the back stairwell she ran as fast and as far as she could. The stunned and perplexed girl stayed on the wall, trying not to cry. _My own father thinks I'm useless, and he doesn't even know me. How can he say something like that?_ She thought biting back her tears. She closed her eyes and took in deep breaths to calm her franticly beating heart. Naoko straightened up, dried her eyes of any stray tears, and pulled herself together as she approached her brother's room.

Shakily she lifted her hand and clenched her fist tightly and knocked on the door. Even though Naoko knew he was in there the sound of his voice surprised her, "Come in."

_It's just my brother, my sibling, he doesn't know me therefore has no real reason to hate me right?_ Naoko repeated that thought to comfort and calm herself as she entered her brother's now bare room. He sat upright looking at her with curious dark blue eyes, that same color as Naoko's.

She averted her eyes from his and quietly sat at the end of his bed, still looking away.

"Is there something you need Naoko?" He asked sounding a little worried.

"I wanted…I wanted to ask you something." She stuttered out. She foolishly expected him to lash out or snap at her but he didn't, he just nodded for her to continue. "I had accidentally over heard you talking to grandmother yesterday. I heard you mention meeting our mother and…and could you…maybe…tell me what she was like?"

Her question caught Uryu slightly off guard. He didn't mind talking about his mother, except what he would rather have preferred was to sleep because his head was really starting to hurt. But this was the first time his little sister was talking to him and he didn't want to push her away.

"Well she was very kind of course and…she was gentle too. She seemed like the kind of person who could never get mad at anyone or even hate anyone. She just…" He drifted off as thought about her again, there were so many ways he could describe her he just didn't know where to start.

"…had a kind and motherly aura about her?" Naoko finished.

He looked up at her with surprise and gave her a soft small smile, "Yes she did." When Uryu looked at his little sister she bore a striking resemblance to their mother. Naoko had the same shade of hair as her, her eyes were the same shade of sapphire blue and even Naoko's young face seemed to hold a motherly feeling to it. There was a silence between the two young siblings but there was a feeling of a thickening tension growing in the air.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" He questioned, she looked like she wanted to say something else but couldn't seem to bring herself to say it.

"Well…" Naoko bit her lower lip and then continues on, "How…how old were you when you…noticed you had your powers?"

Again Naoko unintentionally caught Uryu off guard. For this one he had to dig through his memories that were almost long forgotten.

"I think I was about six maybe seven years old perhaps. Why do you ask?"

"And did our grandfather teach you everything about them?" She asked. Uryu was starting to get an idea as to where she was going with this.

"Well yes. I mean not everything there is to know but he did teach me the basics. I'm sure there is a lot he wanted to teach me but unfortunately all of that was cut short. Why do ask?" He answered. He defiantly had a good idea as to what she wanted, but was waiting for her to ask it.

"Well, you see…Um…" Naoko bit her lower lip almost to the point it was going to bleed. She was nervous about saying something and wanted to say it but was afraid. Finally she sighed as though she had just lost a fight to someone.

"Promise me you won't laugh and you'll listen to everything I have to say and not say anything until I'm done." She paused and looked at him with very worried eyes almost pleading. Uryu nodded for her to go on.

The young girl drew in a deep breath and said in a soft voice, "I've had my powers for almost ten years and…." The last part was said quickly and very softly Uryu didn't hear her.

"Say it one more time I couldn't hear the last part." He asked. That seemed to pain her for she closed her eyes and tried to say it again.

"I've had my powers for almost ten years and I…I…" And yet again she said the last part too softly.

"One more time just a little louder." He asked kindly again, seeing that whatever his sister was trying to say was not pleasant.

"Alright, I've had my powers for about ten years and I…I…never learned how to use them." Naoko turned around so her back was to him looking ashamed for admitting this fault. She stiffened up as if she was expecting Uryu to hit or lash out at her, which of course he didn't. But instead looked a little taken aback at what she had said.

"Wait a minute. You've had your powers for almost ten years and no one has tried to teach you how to use them?" He inquired, finding this a little difficult to believe.

Naoko nodded still not turning around. "I was starting my training with Yoruichi-sensei. Grandmother wanted me to focus on sensei's training, saying I needed to learn this more. Then when grandfather died she…just…seemed to completely withdraw herself. Every time I ask or bring it up I get the coldest and harshest look from her that I just don't bother anymore."

His sister turned around, looking like she was on the verge of tears. But then she spoke again, her voice was shaking just a bit, "I know this maybe a bit too much to ask especially since we hardly know each other. But…I would truly appreciate it if you could teach me how to use my powers."

No matter how badly Uryu wanted to help his desperate little sister he couldn't. He didn't have his powers so what good of a teacher could he be to her? He lowered his head and shook it slowly.

"I'm apologize Naoko but I can't teach you. I don't think there is anything I can do. I know you don't have many options but there must be another way for you to learn." He felt a part somewhere in his heart die or fade away when he said this. But the look on her face was even more painful.

Naoko jumped off the bed and eyed him with anger and sadness that her one chance to learn and maybe actually use her gift was gone.

Franticly Naoko argued tears balancing on the edge of her eyes, "But why? I know you don't have your powers but you're alive aren't you. You can still teach me, I don't care if you can show me or not, just tell me what to do and I'll do it! Please, I don't have anyone else I can turn to. You were the one I hoped could help…"

She stood there with her head bent low, so her hair covered her eyes. Small tremors shook through her petite body either from anger or she was crying. She had relied so heavily on his help, now there was nothing she could do. But when she felt her brother place his gentle hand on her shoulder her head shot up and her glistening damp eyes met with his.

"Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if we at least gave it a try, maybe it could work." He said trying to reassure her. Even though they didn't know much if at all about each other there was one thing they both knew and that was to help someone especially a sibling. Then Naoko did something even she didn't think she would do and that was she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. Still slightly stunned Uryu wrapped his arms around her as well.

When the two broke apart Naoko said, "Thank you brother."

"Brother?" Uryu asked.

"Well, I thought calling you by your first name would be too formal, and it didn't feel right to me calling you Onii-san. So I thought just calling you brother. Does that bother you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not one bit, it's just odd but I like it. Is there anything you want me to call you?" He asked slightly amused by his sister's name for him.

"Not really except don't ever call me Naoko-chan or Nao-chan. Otherwise I don't mind any other name."

"I'll just stick with calling you Naoko." He replied.

Naoko smiled and shifted into her canine form and curled up into a ball on the floor at her brother's bed.

***Wow that was one hell of a long chapter!!!! Maybe I should've broken it up….Oh well too late now! :D I hoped you like this one; I did especially the last part. I tried to make it a touching sibling moment; maybe I should've added some more sappiness….. Well that's for you guys to review on. Chapter Six is going to skip ahead a ways in the anime, meaning I'm going to skip the whole hospital fight thing (for those of you who have seen the anime you know what I'm talking about). The reason why is…I feel like it's a bit of a filler and I want this to focus mainly on Uryu and Naoko becoming closer siblings through this. BTW If you don't like it…TOUGH!! It's my fanfic and I'll write it the way I want!!!**

**P.S. For those of you who are Twilight fans…VAMPIRES CAN KICK A WEREWOLVES ASS ANYDAY!!!!! HA!!! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The trust in your heart

***Chapter six is here!!! :D Quick note here (and some of you may not like this but…) I'm skipping the whole fight thing at the hospital and stuff. It's just that it would be too much of a hassle for me to write. That's all I got, so I guess it's on with the show…? Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, save for my OC Naoko.***

_Alright now what?_ Naoko thought starting to wobble under her brother's weight. The safety of the hospital was quickly abandoned as a pair of twins called Bounts named Ho and Ban had attacked them. Rukia was the one that filled Naoko on the details of the Bount people that were after her brother only because they were searching for a Quincy, why no one knew. The twin's dolls were made of water and difficult to avoid and attack. They were all forced out of the hospital and to flee. Naoko went with two of her brother's friends Chad and Orihime along with him. The four of them made it to a large warehouse, unfortunately the aquatic brats found them.

All Naoko did was merely stand in sidelines and watch. She didn't…no…couldn't do anything to help. Since the enemy was made of water her double bladed staff would be very ineffective. Even her canine form which she had been in since they ran out of the hospital would be useless. Not to mention her shattered if not broken left ankle. As she ran out his room the brats' doll wrapped a watery tentacle around her ankle and as she struggled to get away broke her ankle.

_Well this is turning out to be a brilliant move on my part…_Naoko thought as she sighed and readjusted her unconscious brother on her back; even through her fur she could feel the heat of his fever. _What do I do?_ She needed to get him somewhere safe and warm so he can rest. Due to her broken left ankle she couldn't walk without him slipping off, and her human form wouldn't be much better off either. She had thought about barking very loud so she would attract the attention of her new found comrades. But then again she might attract the attention of someone _else_.

The canine/girl was jarred from her thoughts as she heard footsteps approaching them. She looked up and saw the lone brown haired Bount woman from earlier. Naoko pulled back her lips in a low but threatening snarl.

"Stay back!" She barked, trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

The woman stopped but the calm, peaceful visage on her face didn't break. The two of them stayed like that, keeping a distance and saying nothing save for Naoko's low growling.

"You don't trust me do you? Even after I helped you both." She said lightly, trying to soothe Naoko, it wasn't working. She took a step forward.

"I said stay back!!" Naoko barked even louder.

"I'll I want to do is help you two. If any other Bount came across you two…well…it wouldn't end well. Please you're both in a vulnerable condition. I promise not let any harm come to either of you. "She said in her composed and reserved voice, her face still stayed the same.

_Sadly she has a point. If we don't find a safe place were no better than a pair of sitting ducks. But can I trust her? She has helped me and my new found brother; I guess I have no choice._ I thought.

Naoko lowered her head almost in defeat. She limped very awkwardly to her so she could pick up her brother and the three of them walked, Naoko hoped to somewhere safe, into the night.

Naoko sat on the dusty sofa's arm silently and stayed very still. The Bount woman named Yoshino had leaded them back to her drafty and almost empty apartment. Naoko kept one hand on the arm of the sofa and the other close to her jacket pocket which held her silver tube cum weapon. Just in case the woman should try anything deceitful.

After she had placed her brother in a warm bed and checked to see if everything else was alright she walked over to a cabinet. Yoshino pulled out a white box and she sat on a wooden chair right across Naoko and placed the box on the table and opened it. It was filled with an assortment of medical supplies, like gauze, bandages, aspirin, and other small things.

The woman lends forward and gingerly took Naoko's left foot in her hand and brought it closer. Naoko's suspicious instinct kicked in and she immediately pulled her leg back. But this was the leg with the broken ankle and Naoko felt the sickening wave of pain but was able to keep herself from crying out.

"You still don't trust me do you?" She asked with a slight amused smile on her face.

Naoko just narrowed her eyes in response.

"I'm just going to wrap your ankle that's all." She explained.

Naoko's eyes shifted from her leg, to her and back again. Then Naoko extended her leg back out again for her to treat. The women gently and slowly unrolled a length of thick gauze and began tenderly wrapping it around Naoko's ankle. _She has been so kind to us. She's kind of like a mother, maybe we can trust her?_ At the thought of that Naoko shook her head.

"There all done. Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Naoko looked at the gauze wrapping and gingerly put her foot on the ground. It didn't hurt at first so Naoko put more weight on it and it stung but not terribly at all. Satisfied Naoko walked over to the window. She pulled out the silver tube and had the two bladed poles come out and she stuck one end on the ground. Naoko leaned a little on it and she kept a guarded glare on Yoshino.

Yoshino shook her head a little, "I don't you'll ever trust me, if you keep this up you won't be able to trust anyone." She was becoming amused and annoyed by the young girl's behavior.

"My sensei taught me to place my trust with those my heart says I can trust and depend on." Naoko answered simply, her head turned and looking out the window.

"And what does your heart say?" Asked Yoshino, slightly curious about the girl's philosophy about trust.

"My heart hasn't said anything for a long time." The dark haired girl stated simply. Her eyes filled with a type of sadness mixed with disappointment and pain from the past. Tears glittered at the edge of her eyes, but they didn't fall and she didn't bother to dab them away.

"Are you going to be standing guard all night?" Yoshino inquired. The stern faced girl merely nodded. With nothing else said, Yoshino turned and went to bed for the night, leaving the firm girl alone. Only then were Naoko's tears able to fall down.

***I'm done!! Thank goodness I didn't think I would be able to finish it this week like I wanted but I did it. :D School, homework and life are what kept me back and stuff but whatever. Chapters seven and eight might get done and posted faster since I have those planned out. This fic might be fifteen or so chapters will see. X3 Anyway please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far and if you have any questions or suggestions and what not. ***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Poisoned Blood

***Chapter Seven is here at last! I personally like this and Chapter Eight the best, you'll see why. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, please don't forget to review. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own my OC Naoko. ***

** (*)**

Naoko's eyes fluttered open. She found herself lying on the couch with her head on the arm and a blanket draped over her. The dusty room was dimly lit and wondered if it was still night or early morning.

"Well it's about time you woke up. We thought you were going to sleep through the whole day."

Naoko turned to see her brother looking at her and softly smiling. Relief washed over Naoko, he was alright they both were. No harm came to either of them, just like Yoshino promised. _Maybe we really can trust her._ Naoko thought.

But unfortunately Naoko's thoughts were cut short. There was a loud banging on the door as if someone was trying to crash in. Uryu grabbed his little sister and took a few steps back away from the door. Yoshino stood between them and the door ready to attack.

In crashed a tall muscular man. He had red hair and matching beard and brown eyes. His skin was a brownish tan color, probably from being outdoors a lot.

"I didn't think you'd stoop this low to protect a pair of brats Yoshino." Growled the large man as he opened his hand to reveal a simple black ball.

"That is none of your concern Koga. Now leave them be." Ordered Yoshino standing firm.

"Sorry but I have orders from Master Kariya and unlike you I plan to carry them out." He rumbled. As he did the ball in his hand hovered and a strange insignia glowed. The dozens of smaller balls split from the larger one. They reformed and created a spider-like humanoid creature.

The two siblings felt someone grab their shoulders and pull them up and out a window onto the roof; they were out in the wide open which was better to fight in than an enclosed one. But before they could run the iron creature and its master followed them out. Naoko slid over to one side of the roof and her brother on the other. The iron spider seemed more interested on Yoshino and her familiar that was made of flames but retained some sort of shape. Naoko stood frozen on the spot, her brother stayed where he was as well.

Naoko's eyes where fixated on her brother that she didn't noticed that Yoshino had been knocked to the ground and looked to be having a difficult time getting up. But her brother noticed and quickly her rushed to her and threw himself trying to shield her as the iron creature was heading for her. But the thing stopped obviously not wanting to harm her brother.

Naoko took this opportunity to once again do something either stupid or praise worthy right now. She first slipped off her long black coat and cast it off to the side but removed her sliver tube, and then she stuck two fingers in her mouth and pull out a long high pitched whistle to get the iron spider woman's attention, which it did.

"Come and get me ugly!" Naoko screeched while waving her arms about.

"My pleasure." Hissed the metal woman as she sped towards her. Naoko quickly whipped out and prepared her double bladed staff. The creature's arms morphed each into two sharp points aimed for Naoko's chest. Naoko was able to prevent the points from touching her but the force of the collision of the two almost made her skid off of the roof.

"Dalk! That is enough. Our order's were to capture them not kill them." Ordered the gruff looking man. The creature looked disappointed but obeyed nonetheless.

*****

For the sake of Naoko's dignity she shifted into her canine form but while the creature named Dalk was securely wrapped around her brother they attached a collar and leash that it held onto as they waited in the grand mansion. There were six people total in the large ornate decorated room with them. One of them appeared to be a Soul Reaper of some sort for his spiritual pressure was very similar to one. But the others were different they were defiantly Bounts. Then descending down the grand staircase were two gentlemen, if they could be called that. One of them Naoko had already met, it was the man with the creepy snake still wrapped around his shoulders. But the other he was much different.

For starters he had snow white hair and demented blood red eyes. There was a small scar at the side of his chin too. Something about him weather it was his appearance or the slimy smile he was giving the two of them Naoko didn't know, but it set her on edge and caused the hairs on her back to ruffle and stand on end. He took a seat in a large armchair in front of the two.

"Your Uryu Ishida correct?" The red eyed man asked.

Uryu didn't respond but kept silent. Naoko let a small growl rumble in her chest.

"I'm not surprised you're a little shaken up. You and your pet were given a rather rough invitation here." He said, he sounded like a con man of sorts to Naoko. She growled again a little louder and more fearsome.

"Who are you?" Uryu asked trying to sound firm and not scared.

"I am Jin Kariya and I would like to ask you a favor. I am in need of use of your Quincy powers." He asked nonchalantly.

Naoko's brother narrowed his eyes, "Is it so you can have the power to travel to the Soul Society?" Kariya gave him a stunned look as to how he knew.

"That maybe so but that doesn't change the fact that we are both superior beings who depend on our unique gifts. You see instead of being enemies can't we live harmoniously together? The Bounts could protect the Quincy. Now here's where this will benefit you. We may even be able to restore a Quincy's lost powers." He explained in a slick voice.

Upon hearing that her brother's powers could be restored by _them_ Naoko knew something wasn't right.

"Liar!" She barked, still in her canine form. Kariya lazily looked over to the dog that just barked at him, he dipped his head for the Doll to release Naoko which it did. When released Naoko quickly shifted back to her human form, her fists tight together and her eyes were as menacing as a young teenager could mange.

"That's quite a talent you have there, being able to change your form into that of an animal. I wonder what else you can do." Kariya said appearing interested.

Naoko stood firm and said nothing.

"Well if you won't show me voluntarily then I'll just have to make you." He chimed. He raised his fingers up and gave then he gave quick snap.

Then the snake carrying Bount walked up and took one look at Kariya and his eyes then glanced over to Naoko. A devilish and slightly evil smirk spread across his face and his snake leapt out in Naoko's direction. Quickly Naoko pulled out her tube from her skirt pocket and her blade poles shot out from the ends. She was able to deflect the snake's attack and quickly jumped back to put more distance between him and herself.

"Leave her alone! I thought you just wanted a Quincy. Well you have me so let her go she's of no use to you." Pleaded Uryu, hoping the Bount leader would listen and let his little sister go.

"That maybe true but she can be used for entertainment purposes." Said Kariya lazily.

"I'm not some play thing you can toy with!" Naoko called out rather offended that her captor would call her that. She jumped back again trying to get far enough away from the snake so she could position herself to attack.

She ended up back to where she had started, facing him. But this time the snake just retreated to its master's shoulder's and stayed there.

"You know when I really look at you, you look awfully familiar to someone I knew the last time we were here." He commented lazily as if this was just some peaceful conversation. "She was pretty strong, for a woman that is. She had long dark hair similar to yours, and matching blue eyes just like you two. If I didn't know any better I would say that you three could've been related."

The two siblings merely stood frozen stiff. _Is he talking about our mother? Did he know her? Did he… _Naoko's thought stopped dead right there. Her finger's tightened around her staff until they turned white.

Now Naoko doesn't usually let her emotions get the better of her or rush head on to an enemy. But this time was an exception. She raised the point of one of her blades and aimed it right for the middle of Jin Kariya's head.

It was just an inch, maybe not even, away from the weapon's mark when it was stopped. Everyone was in complete silence; Naoko didn't know what was going on. She tried to move her left arm but something very taut was holding it back. She turned her head very slowly and witnessed with terror wide eyes what was holding her back.

The snake, still partially coiled around its master's arm, had its mouth opened as wide as it could manage and it had dug it's fangs into her left shoulder. She could feel the sharp points penetrating the fabric of her short sleeved shirt, through her skin, muscle and maybe even touching the bone in her shoulder. Naoko could feel the dozens of crimson rivulets running down and off her injury. The snake then picked Naoko up off the ground and threw with all its might against the wall like a beaten up rag doll.

"Master I believe we have made a grave mistake in using our special technique." Hissed the child-like voice of the snake.

"Why do you say that Frido?" Questioned its master with a little worry.

"Because her blood is that of a Quincy's. That girl is a Quincy and she is in passion of her powers too."

Everyone stood in stunned silence, realizing their mistake. They had just attack if not fatally injure one of the two people that could help them, and now that they had harmed her, the other surly was not going to trust them now. They had repeated a grave mistake…again.

"But…H-how? I could've sworn she was just some human, nothing more!" Claimed the startled Bount.

Naoko pulled herself up so that she was sitting on her legs, clutching her injured arm. She had a small devious smile and gave a light chuckle.

"When I'm…a dog…my spiritual pressure….is almost completely hidden…. I was trained…how to completely erase my spiritual pressure and…keep people from detecting it. By the looks…on your faces…I'm guessing…you just made…a costly mistake…" She explained through her pained panting.

Kariya's knuckles turned white as he clutched the arms of the chair, shaking slightly at the girl's mocking retort. But he settled himself down and his face returned to that nonchalant calm and disturbing look.

"No matter, Koga please escort these two out of my sight." He ordered, waving his hand as if lazily shooing a fly away.

The large man wrapped his muscular arm around Naoko's middle and hoisted her up. The immense pain from her wounded shoulder kept Naoko from protesting.

She and her brother were then thrown into a well furnished room, like something out of a hotel. After their muscular kidnapper had shut and locked the door, Uryu slowly bent down to help his sister, who and been unceremoniously thrown onto the ground.

He firmly gripped her arm and uninjured shoulder and helped her onto a stiff blue couch. Naoko flopped onto her stomach, panting and sweating in pain. Her left arm was now caked with fresh and drying blood. He gingerly peeled away the blood soaked shreds of her sleeve away from the bloody mess, to try and have a better look at the damage.

Since his father and apparently his mother and grandmother, worked with medicine Uyru was used to seeing all sorts of stomach churning and grotesque scenes. When he was young he used to page through medical books skimming them every now and then usually when he was board but still. Uryu was able to build up a tolerance to this sort of thing. He wasn't the type that became nauseated at the sight of blood or mangled up body parts, but this was different. Probably because it was someone he actually knew and was beginning to care about.

The shoulder was pink and looked stringy, it didn't make any sense. _Normal human skin shouldn't look like this…_ But then Uryu realized what he was really looking at. A majority of the first layer of skin on her shoulder was gone; it didn't look like it had been torn away, but rather dissolved or corroded. He was looking at the trapezium, the shoulder muscle. He was looking at her bare shoulder muscle. The area of the dissolved skin was about the size of the snake's mouth that had latched on to her like a leech. Around the pink wound were tiny puncture marks from the snak'es teeth.

"H-how bad is...it?" Naoko asked between her pained gasps. Uryu chocked back his shock. He couldn't possible tell her the truth even he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and he didn't want her to panic.

"It's not that bad. Just a few bad puncture wounds that's all." Uryu lied. His sister bought it and sighed relieved.

"That's good…" She panted, her head falling back onto the couch.

Uryu shook his head trying to shake off the shock and disturbed terror creeping in him. He grabbed a few sheets draped on a chair and started ripping them apart to use them as temporary bandages. The least he could do was staunch the bleeding.

Naoko felt her brother help her sit up on the couch, she was barely able to think through the throbbing and burning pain of her shoulder, she also felt as though she had a fever of a hundred and ten. But she did feel her brother gently lift her arm and began gently and slowly wrapping a cloth around her shoulder. When it came into contact with her open wound Naoko let out a sharp cry of pain and a pained hiss. She tried to recoil back instinctively but her brother tried to keep her still.

"Stay still Naoko I know it hurts. But we need to at least stop the bleeding and get this wound dressed. I'm trying to do at as gently as I can, so just stay still and bear with me."

She could hear his voice clearly through her pained and fevered fog. She nodded and clenched her eyes shut and jaws locked together. The burning pains continued but after a few moments it dimmed but it still made Naoko want to scream in pain. Yoruichi had taught her how to bear pain silently, like if an assassin got injured they couldn't let out a yelp of pain because that would give away their location. Yoruichi taught her how to separate her mind from her body and the pain. It worked when Naoko skinned her knees or broken any bones, but this was different. Naoko felt like the pain and the intense fever were tying her down to her body and keeping it trapped and unable to escape.

After her shoulder was wrapped Uryu helped her ease onto her back so she could rest. He had to admit he was very impressed by his younger sister's self-restraint and keeping herself from crying out in pain. But she twitched and softly moaned in pain.

_Just hang in there Naoko. Just hang in there….._ Uryu thought as he placed his hand on his sister's arm.

***Wow! That was once again a Hell of a long chapter…. -.-. I hope you guys all had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, a Happy Kwanza and any other holiday out there. I also hope you guys like the story so far. Chapter Eight will be coming soon. Please review and comment. Have a Happy New Year!!!! For those of you who have read my other fic **_**The Royal Line**_**, don't worry I haven't given up on that, in fact I've been working on the second chapter, so don't give up. :D***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Nightmare

***Chapter eight is up and running. I hope you guys enjoyed the semi-cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter. :3 This is going to be a major sentimental and possibly creepy chapter, just to let you know. There is also a bit of a foreshadowing in here too…. So without further ado…. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Only my OC Naoko.***

*******

Everyone was deathly silent as they sat around a small table back at Urahara's shop. The only thing that broke the silence was Naoko's wheezing and random violent coughing fits. It was alarming how quickly Naoko's healthy had taken such a drastic downturn. At first it was just a wounded shoulder but it started to snowball on them. She had developed a high fever, difficulty breathing, coughing fits that grew worse, and the edges of her dissolved skin was turning a greenish color like it was bruising or rotting.

But what was really odd and sad was that Orihime's rejecting powers didn't seem to do much for Naoko. Some of the skin came back but not a lot and after a few seconds of being under Orihime's shield Naoko started crying out in pain, begging for it to stop and even to die. Tessai and Rukia's kido spells did little to help ease her pain or heal her wound. All they could do was just sit and pray that Naoko had enough strength to pull through on her own.

"I still don't get why Orihime's powers didn't work? I mean we've all been healed by her and none of us have ever experienced any pain. So why Naoko? What's so different about this wound?" Questioned Renji a little annoyed with the deathly silence.

"It may be due to the nature of her injury. She could have possibly had some sort of venom or toxin injected in her like with a real snake bite. That could be prevent Orihime's powers from working or at least hinder them in some way." Explained Kisuke Urahara as if he was reciting this from a text book.

As if some educated theory to a girl's absolute suffering was going to ease their worry and stress. It certainly didn't work for Yoruichi. Her fists clenched tighter together, when she heard this. It sounded like her apprentice, a girl she considered her a sister or even a daughter, was some specimen her dear friend was observing. Yoruichi couldn't help but mentally kick herself over and over again at being so careless and letting her young inexperienced apprentice get hurt, and may even….

Yoruichi shook her head trying to shake that thought away and closed her eyes tighter trying to block it out. Kisuke's deep gray eyes glanced over to his dearest friend who was now beating herself up over something that couldn't have been helped. But then again he did know how deeply she cared about Naoko. Urahara prayed that Naoko would pull through this, not just for her own sake but for Yoruichi's as well.

***

_This absolutely cannot be happening….it just can't be…._ Naoko's eyes were widening so much, anymore and they may pop out of their sockets. Her racing and frantic brain was having a very difficult time taking everything in. A difficult time taking in the bloody mess…

She was standing in the center of perhaps the goriest morbid thing Naoko Ishida had ever witnessed. The young frightened girl was standing in the foyer of the immense mansion she and her brother had escaped. _Why am I back here?_ But it was totally different.

The lights were dimmed and it gave the area a fitting creepy feeling. There was smeared crimson blood all over the walls and floor. Bodies covered the ground, drenched in blood, their limbs twisted in sickening angles, and their faces were contorted into horror and surprise. But these weren't just any bodies….

Naoko could faintly see the body of her sensei Yoruichi on the staircase, Urahara bent over a couch, even the carrot-toped Soul Reaper was half hidden behind a table, but Naoko could still see all the blood on him and his sword. She also caught glimpses of the others she had recently met.

The red head tattooed Soul Reaper and the short one that had spoken with her earlier, both laying one on top of each other bloody and mangled. Then there was the large muscular young man, his clothing was splattered with blood. The orange haired peppy girl was lying on the ground with blood dripping out the corner of her mouth and her eyes were soullessly staring into space.

"You do fine work. Very quick and effective. A little over the top but still fine work."

Naoko looked in front of her, her heart and breathing nearly stopped. There was the well dressed man with the monstrous snake. He was smiling smugly. But what really caught Naoko's breath and made her heart get stuck in her throat was what or whom he was dragging by the neck.

The man saw what Naoko was looking at horrified. His smug smile grew. He lifted up the body he was holding. Naoko recognized the poor soul in a second, even through the blood on his face, and his drenched chest. The young man's face was terrifyingly pale, his dark blue eyes listlessly staring out to nowhere.

"Even I have to admit that was an unprecedented case of cold heartedness I've ever seen. He was your own brother and you kept on stabbing him even through his pleas and cries trying to reach you which were futile but still." He explained while faking sympathy.

"I-I….This isn't real!! This isn't happening!!!!" Naoko screamed grabbing her hair and squeezing her eyes shut. _This has to be a nightmare. It's not true…_ Naoko opened her eyes a crack to see if she had woken up but to her horror she was still there.

"You are right though. This isn't real…yet." He let the last word hang in the air.

The snake rose from its shoulder perch and shot with all its might, mouth wide open its teeth glistening at Naoko.

***

Luckily this time Naoko did wake up. She was lying on a futon in a small room. She recognized it as the one in Urahara's shop. Naoko tried to take deep breaths through her shaking body and pounding heart.

_It was just a dream….just a dream…._ She thought but then the last thing he said came to her mind. _You are right though. This isn't real…yet._

"Naoko are you alright?" Someone asked.

Naoko turned her head and sat up it was her brother who had asked. He was sitting across from her looking worried but also a little sad. Then it hit Naoko something was missing. She focused on her nose and sniffed the air carefully, but just as she feared Yoshino's scent was almost gone and what was left was stale. Naoko quickly looked at her brother for some comfort that maybe what she thought was wrong but instead he looked away and said,

"I'm sorry but she is gone."

_What the Hell?! Did I…_ Naoko's eyes went wide with horror at the thought that some of her dream may have come true. She could feel panic coiling around her thundering heart. She lowered her head onto her knees and gripped her legs tight. She tried to curl in on herself and shut this entire mess out. The nightmare, the pain, and Yoshino gone for good.

Her brother placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Naoko lifter her head just a bit, but didn't look at him. She could feel wet droplets falling from her eyes, but she let them fall and didn't bother to hide them or wipe them away.

The two of them said nothing, for there was nothing to say. Naoko remembered her dream and felt an immense pang of fear and loneliness. She then remembered the soulless look in her new found brother's eyes. Naoko could feel sobs in her chest that wanted out.

Seeing his little sister so broken up, Uryu gently gripped her arms and pulled her closer to him. She didn't resist instead she seemed to welcome his embrace. Naoko, feeling safe in his arms buried her face in his chest. She slowly let out every tear, sob, and hiccup; her brother didn't move away or ask what was wrong. But instead kept her close and gently stroked the back of her head, trying his best to comfort her.

Naoko's bout of crying had passed but she still wasn't willing to talk, or listen. So they sat there, still close together. Then not long after the sun had set, Naoko took a deep shuddering breath and said,

"Alright what exactly happened while I was still asleep?"

Uryu bit his bottom lip a little, not knowing where exactly to start. The long silence had actually been so nice and peaceful. It felt like a break from all the chaos that had been going on. He also didn't know how to delicately explain Yoshino's death so he just said it.

"She made the ultimate sacrifice. She faced Kariya on her own, even though she clearly wasn't strong enough. She…fused with her Doll…but it still wasn't enough." His voice cracked and faltered as he explained.

Naoko could see that recalling what had happened recently was very painful. She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me anymore." She whispered.

The two stayed in each other's arms, saying nothing again. But the images from her nightmare came creeping back into Naoko's head.

"Brother?" Naoko asked quietly.

"Yes Naoko? Is something wrong?" Uryu asked a little worried.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked. Uryu recognized that tone. It was the same one she used when she told him about her powers. He nodded.

"I had a nightmare. At least I think it was a nightmare." Tears came rushing down Naoko's eyes. She began shivering; Uryu tightened his hold around her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Uryu said comfortingly. But his sister shook her head and said,

"No, I have to tell someone. It may as well be you. In my nightmare I was back at the mansion but there was blood ever where. There were also the bodies of your friends." Naoko paused she broke apart from his embrace but she kept her eyes away from Uryu.

He tried his best to keep himself from gasping in shock, but nodded for her to continue.

"Then that Bount with the snake came up to me and said that I did this. That I killed them. Then he held up someone, it was you. You had stab wounds all over you, he said I did that and you were just trying to help me snap out of it. But instead I killed you. I-I…You know I would never do that!!! I know we hardly know each other but still…"

Naoko was really regretting telling him. But she felt like someone needed to know. _He probably thinks that his sister is some kind of deranged loony. I wouldn't blame him if his disgusted by me…_ Naoko thought. She tightened up expecting some sort of insult or negative reaction. But to Naoko's surprise, he didn't react like she thought he would.

Her brother wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Naoko, it was just a dream, a nightmare. It does not mean anything. No matter how real it appeared or felt it was not real. You have nothing to worry about."

Even though Naoko could be fierce and even intimidating at times she was still a young girl caught in a situation that's way over her head. She may be stronger than normal physically, mentally, and perhaps emotionally, but even the strongest person needed to be reassured that everything was going to be alright.

****

***Huh? You know I thought this would take me a lot longer but it didn't. Well I'm not complaining. :D And neither should you be…. Well Chapter nine is going to be a little…tricky…let's say. So it might take me a while, but since I'm on break and I have no homework or anything it might not take too long. But anyway I hope liked this Chapter I tried to make it a little more touching and stuff but that's for you to review on. : 3***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A bond is tested

***Chapter nine is fine. I hope you liked the semi-sappy chapter eight. This is going to start the whole action and the climax of the story. There will probably be a total of fifteen chapters. They won't be too short but hopefully not too long. Anyway please enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own my OC Naoko.***

*******************

After Naoko had woken and she and her brother had a talk, Kisuke gave Naoko an unwanted thorough check up. Her fever was completely gone, so was her head ache and cough. The area on her shoulder that was missing its skin had turned into a large hard patch. It had turned a stomach churning mix of colors, green, brown, black and a little bit of yellow. It didn't pain Naoko as she moved it in all sorts of directions; it was as if she hadn't been deathly ill last night at all. In fact she looked better then she had in ages, there was some sort of youthful glow about her and she had great renewal of energy.

Night had already fallen: everyone else had left the shop and was scouring the town for these things known as bitto. Her brother was going out as well but had told Naoko to stay at Urahara's shop. But what Uryu didn't know was that Naoko hated to be told what to do. It was that stubborn quality and refusal to follow orders that was unique about her.

She watched in quiet observation and wonder what exactly her brother was doing and why he wanted to be alone. She had followed him through a secluded forest, and to a small glistening waterfall on top of a hill. Naoko soon recognized this place; it wasn't too far from the clearing that Yoruichi had trained her for almost ten years.

She watched him step into the rushing shallow water that rose only up to his ankles. He took a deep breath and lifted his outstretched right arm. A sliver chain bracelet hung from his wrist, and there swinging freely was a Quincy cross. _What is he doing?_ Naoko wondered.

Her brother closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to concentrate. She could see small flickers of an electric blue light sparking out from the ends of the cross. But then it stopped and nothing else happened. Her brother looked down at the cross crestfallen. It was then Naoko realized what he was doing. _He was trying to see if he could summon his bow again. It looks like it didn't work._ Naoko shifted her weight, on her couched and tiring paws, but she accidently steeped on a twig and it made a loud crack.

Uryu turned his head in the direction of the noise. At first he panicked and thought it might have been the enemy but he caught sight of something white and furry. He smiled slightly and gave a small laugh.

"I know it's you Naoko. You can come out now." He said.

Naoko, still in her canine form slowly and sheepishly walked through the bushes. He wasn't mad but rather impressed that she was able to follow him without his notice. But he then felt ashamed that his little sister had to see him in such a pathetic state.

Feeling uncomfortable in her dog form Naoko switched to her true and human shape. The two of them stood in a slight awkward silence, only broken by the quiet babbling of the rushing stream and waterfall. The two of them didn't know what to say. Finally Naoko spoke up,

"Since we have some time to ourselves… Do you think you could maybe teach me how to use my powers now?"

The look from her brother's eyes Naoko thought that maybe she was being too rude and blunt. She had never looked in his eyes for so long, she finally noticed them. She noticed the sadness, the pain, and the just plain worried look. Naoko could feel her heart ache and wished she could take back what she just suggested.

But he brother merely smiled and said, "Your right. Since we have some peace we should focus on doing a little training. Come here." He said holding out his hand for Naoko to take.

Before she stepped into the stream Naoko slipped off her shoes, socks and long black coat. She cautiously placed one foot and then the other into the icy cold water. The cold clear water felt soft and silky as it rushed pat Naoko's feet and ankles. Uryu gently took his sister's hand and positioned her in front of him. He could see her bracelet glinting in the moonlight on her right hand.

"Alright first things first. Lift up your right arm and extend it out in front of you. Concentrate and focus on the cross, feel yourself, your heart, gather and bring together the spirit particles around you." Explained Uryu. This defiantly brought back memories of his training with his grandfather. _I hope I can teach Naoko as well as he taught me._ Uryu thought.

Naoko did as she was instructed. She lift up and extended her right arm. She closed her eyes to help her concentrate. Naoko was then able to become aware of the particles around her; it took all of her concentration to pull them together to form her bow. To do that she had no idea, but her instinct seemed to know so she let it guide her.

"That's good Naoko. Now gently grip a bit of it at the tip of your fingers. Then slowly pull back and gently feed in more spiritual particles. When you have it pulled all the way back, aim and let go." Her brother explained. _He makes it sound so easy._ Naoko thought a bit sulkily. But she did as he said. She still didn't have any real idea as to what she was doing so she let her instinct take over again.

As Naoko pulled back she could feel herself drawing something back with her. Naoko cracked one eye open to see what exactly it was. To her great surprise she was holding in front of her an electric blue bow, it was making a flowing motion, and it didn't really have any distinct shape other than that of a bow. And drawn all the way back was a matching arrow. She could feel her heart begin to flutter with excitement. _I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it!_

With a deep breath Naoko released her bright blue arrow. She watched with wide eyes as it streaked down the stream and down the hill. She could feel a great smile stretch from ear to ear; she gave a joyful yelp and jump. Naoko then turned around and threw her arms around her brother in utter happiness at her accomplishment.

"I did it! I actually did it! And it's all thanks to you brother!!" Naoko yelped gleefully. _No Naoko. You did it all by yourself. You just needed someone to explain how to do it that's all. I didn't do anything_. Uryu thought as he hugged his smiling and giggling sister.

"Alright now let's see if you can do it again." He said to her. Naoko gladly nodded and summoned up her bow and pulled back and let go of another arrow.

************

Night had quickly turned into day but the two Quincy siblings continued to practice. Well it was mainly Naoko who was doing the practicing of summoning her bow and getting used to its feel. Her brother stood right behind her and instructed her and helped her improve.

Naoko stopped abruptly; she caught the feel of someone's spiritual pressure that felt unknown to her. It was a Soul Reaper and a fairly strong one at that. Her brother saw her stop and looked in the direction she was. There standing at attention was Nemu Kurostuchi. _Why is she here?_ Uryu wondered.

The stoic Lieutenant lunged at Uryu. Naoko Dashed to help him but the black haired woman, jumped back and then straight at Naoko. Before Naoko had anytime to defend herself the young woman jabbed at different points all over Naoko's body. The younger Quincy fell to the ground immobilized. She struggled unsuccessfully to break free; she looked like a fish flopping on the ground gasping for air.

Instead she watched the Lieutenant fight her brother, he tried his best to avoid every punch and kick she threw and he was doing pretty good. That is until she was about to strike him when he was open but he blocked and lost his balance. At that moment it would've been the perfect time to strike and finish him off but she didn't. Instead she stood back at the spot where she had first appeared. _Who the Hell is this chick?_ Naoko quizzically thought to herself.

"It appears that you truly have lost your powers." Stated the stoic woman. The look on Uryu's face looked like she had just rubbed a lot of salt into an open wound, which in a way she had. "I can help you restore that lost power."

Uryu and Naoko stared at her surprise and disbelief at her claim. The young woman reached into her uniform and pulled out a plain silver band that had a Quincy cross in the middle. She handed to Uryu to look it over as she walked over to Naoko and pressed hard at the back of Naoko's neck. That pressure helped release Naoko of whatever binding she was in. Naoko just stared blankly at the Soul Reaper woman.

She then bowed to the both of them shunpoed away. "Do you really think that little thing can really restore your powers brother?" Naoko asked hesitantly.

"Well only one way to find out." He brother mumbled. He slipped the band around his wrist.

*********

Two lone figures stood at the mouth of a cave. One was a tall young man in an unusual blue and white uniform. Standing next to him was a young girl with matching dark hair and a feather hair clip. Her hair was tied back; she wore a plain white quipo dress with blue trim. Her white black laced boots thumped silently as the pair walked into the cave.

"Ready?" She asked her brother hesitatingly

He gave her a firm nod and the two of them dashed into the gaping mouth of the cave.

*********

The fight taking place in front of Naoko was frustrating her_. Come on carrot-top pull yourself together and kick his ass._ The orange haired Soul Reaper was pathetically being beaten and smacked up down and all around. Naoko almost turned away not wanting to see the pitiable excuse for a fight.

"Ready Naoko?" He brother said. _Finally._ Naoko sighed in thought aggravated. The two of them flash stepped out on the field right between Ichigo and Kariya.

"Well this is a lovely surprise. I actually believed that the poison had killed you my dear, seems I was wrong." Kariya said cool and seamlessly.

"Bastard…" Naoko muttered her white elbow length fingerless gloved hands tighten around her bladed staff.

"That's quite a relief actually. You see there is this technique I've always wanted to try." His slick smile was irritating Naoko and making her feel uneasy again. In the blink of an eye he disappeared. Naoko felt a strong hand grab hold of her wrist and yank her arm all the way behind her back. The sudden pain caused Naoko to drop her staff and her other arm was pinned at her side buy another strong hand.

She felt the sickening tickle of Kariya's breath as he said, "Awaken meine kontrolle uber iher blut, iher handeln, und iher seele." With that said everything in Naoko Ishida's world went black and silent.

*****************

_I'm dead or just blind? Well I can't see or hear so maybe I'm in between death and life_. Everything was silent, Naoko couldn't even hear herself breathe or hear her heart beat. In front of her, behind her, and all around her was just an endless stretch of black darkness_. Hello? Is anyone out there?_ Naoko called out, but it wasn't her voice just her thoughts. Naoko tried to move her mouth and speak but she couldn't feel it, like it wasn't there.

"Someone stop her now! Do whatever you have to do to restrain her just don't hurt her!" Rang out a gruff voice in the dark.

_Carrot-top is that you? If this is some kind of joke it's not funny and I'm going to kick your ass for it_. No answer just more silence.

Then another voice called, no pleaded in the dark, "Naoko please stop it's us remember! We're your friends!"

_That sounded like that bright eyed girl Orihime. What's going on please someone answer me!_ Naoko suddenly felt something cold, hard and smooth coil around her. _This is a nightmare! It's not happening!_ She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to wake up.

When she opened her eyes she could see and hear again although at this moment she wished couldn't. She looked down and saw that she was wrapped tightly in something thick and metal.

"I wouldn't try and move if I were you kid. We don't want you to get hurt too badly." Snapped Renji, the red haired Soul Reaper that was holding the hilt of whatever was keeping Naoko bound. _What do you mean by that? What happened? _But Naoko could barely speak she just looked at everyone with a dumbstruck look. They all looked at her with shock and disbelief. Finally Naoko found her voice,

"Wha-what happened?"

"You just went berserk on us and tried to kill us what do you think happened!!" Snapped Renji angered by Naoko's question.

Yoruichi stood to the side with her arms crossed. "Renji let her go. Everyone else head to the Soul Society we need to stop the Bounts."

"Yoruichi are you nuts! She just—"Renji barked back but was cut off by the intense stare from Yoruichi.

"I said Let. Her. Go."

Renji reluctantly pulled his sword like whip off of Naoko and she fell to her knees, trying to figure out what just happened. She didn't bother to look up as one by one everyone left except for Yoruichi.

Yoruichi couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her apprentice. The dark skinned woman knew that whatever it was that caused Naoko to attack was not by her own free will. She studied her softly sobbing student; she couldn't bring herself to think Naoko as a traitor, because she wasn't. Yoruichi placed a firm hand on Naoko's shoulder, the teary eyed girl looked up probably expecting her to hit or punish her for something she didn't know that she did.

In a firm commanding voice Yoruichi said," Stand up and let's go. They're going to need all the help they can get if they hope to defeat the Bounts."

Naoko dried her eyes and stood up. Along with Yoruichi they entered the portal and into the Soul Society.

**************

***Finally!!! This chapter was kind of hard to write. I thought I would never finish it but I did. Though I did have to sacrifice the possible quality of this particular chapter. '^-^ Anyway, we continue to climb up to the climax things may get a little more exciting. Please review and comment. This was soooooo not my best chapter, but whatever.***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A fight in the mist with a demon

***We hit double digits! Yaaay!! :D Not much to say about this chapter except it maybe a little shorter than the last two and hopefully better than chapter 9.**

**Ichigo: You got that right. That last chapter just plain sucked.**

**EmpressSaix: I KNOW!!! Don't rub it in!**

***Kicks Ichigo's ass as hard as possible***

**Ichigo: ow…..bitch.**

**EmpressSaix: What was that!?!?**

***Ichigo pales***

**Ichigo: Nothing….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Only my OC Naoko.**

***********************

Two silent figures darted noiselessly through the night. A young girl dressed in a tight white dress and a tall dark skinned woman with long purple hair. Tension and uneasy nerves caused them both to be silent. Naoko was trying desperately to piece together what happened from when she blacked out to when she woke up. That time space couldn't be more than a few seconds maybe minutes at most. But it looks like that's all it took to deal some serious damage, not physical but her new found allies trust in her.

"Sensei, what exactly happened back at the cave?" Naoko asked when the two of them stopped in a moonlit clearing to rest.

Yoruichi kept her back to her student and didn't reply. Naoko had felt this type of tense silence before, but she continued to question her sensei.

"Yoruichi-sensei, please tell me what happened back at the cave. I need to know. The way they looked at me, I must have done something real bad, what was it?" Naoko asked in a stern tone, a tone she usually wouldn't need or even dare take with her sensei.

The golden eyed woman turned her head slightly, "That was the past Naoko, leave it behind you."

The tone and look in her teacher's eyes would usually send the girl reeling back in fear but she steeled herself and pressed her teacher for more answers.

"Sensei I need to know what happened back there so I can make sure it doesn't happen again! Please tell me!"

At that Yoruichi spun around and stared down at her pupil. The Goddess of Flash wanted to yell something foul at the girl so she would drop the subject, but when she looked into the determined dark blue eyes of her student, she sighed.

"Naoko, you _don't_ want to know what happened back there, believe me."

The unusual stern hushed tone that Yoruichi spoke in surprised Naoko; this was obviously a topic to approach at later. Naoko stayed silent and looked away.

"Come, we need to find and catch up with the others."

But before the two of them headed off a figure ran past them and stopped. It was Maki Ichinose. Naoko quickly withdrew her bladed staff tube from a pouch hanging on a belt around her waist, there were also a handful of small steel kunai knives in there too. The Soul Reaper bastard froze; he narrowed his eyes at Naoko and pointed his sword at her.

"Sensei, you go on ahead and find the others, I can handle this half-wit weakling."

Yoruichi was about to argue back, but she could see a new kind of ferocity in her student's eyes, and she knew Naoko would be alright on her own. Yoruichi nodded and darted away.

*********

"I'm surprised you managed to live again you little brat. You just don't know when to lie down and die do you? Well I'll do Master Kariya a favor by killing you."

Naoko was getting more and more annoyed with hearing people address that snake of a man 'Master'.

"He's a murder with a God-complex, can't you see that?! He doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything that doesn't help fulfill his purposes! Are you that blind or just plain stupid!!?" Naoko screeched in anger. Not only did he kill Yoshino, the one person that had helped her and her brother live through this, but Naoko knew this for a fact and a certainty that bastard was the one that killed their mother. Even if he never actually admitted it, she could feel it in her bones and see it in his blood red eyes.

"Don't you dare speak about Master Kariya in such a manner you filthy Quincy!" Ichinose yelled as he charged at Naoko.

The young girl merely side-stepped, jabbed one end of her staff into the ground, and swung her body sideways so that her feet contacted with his open side hard. The swordsman clumsily regained his balance and charged at her again. Naoko brought up staff up just in time to keep his sword from hitting her. The two shifted each other's weight trying to bring their weapon to slash at the other.

Naoko swung her leg underneath him and successfully got him to land on the ground. She shifted quickly into her canine form and pounced on him. She sunk her sharp teeth into his arm, but he swung his arm hard and Naoko let go and skidded backwards. When she was far enough away from him she shifted back into a human and grabbed her weapon.

Ichinose got back up and tried again to stab at Naoko. She was ready to block his attack, but he flash stepped out of her sight. He appeared behind her, Naoko moved out if the way but her shoulder, the one that was bitten, slid right under the sword. Blood instantly sprang out as Naoko flash stepped away from him. But the girl didn't turn around quick enough, to block his already charging attack. _Move Naoko!!_ But her body remained stiff.

She shut her eyes tight expecting the pain of the blade to pierce her back. But nothing happened. Naoko cracked open one eye and was stunned to see who had blocked the attack. There standing between her and Ichinose was a Captain, with a number eleven on his back. His hair was an array of unusual spikes with tiny bells at the ends. She could also see and eye patch over his right eye. His haori was a tattered mess and reeked of stale blood and sweat. There was a maniacal feral grin plastered on his face.

Suddenly almost out of nowhere a little pink haired girl jumped out. She had short bright pink hair and big brownish red eyes. _She must be his Vice-captain or Lieutenant._

"Hi there! I'm Yachiru who are you?" Asked the wide eyed girl.

"Um….Naoko Ishida. What are you?"

"Hey kid," growled the intimidating Captain. "I'd get outta here if I were ya'. This is gonna get real ugly and I don't think a kid like you should see this."

Naoko was taken aback by the statuesque Captain and felt rather embarrassed and angry that he would intervene.

"I beg your pardon?! This was my fight and I was handling it pretty well until you so rudely intervened. Captain I would like you to stand down and step aside." Naoko commanded the battle-scarred Captain.

"Like I said kid, you might want to get outta here." He growled again. Naoko was about to protest again when she felt someone tug at the hem of her dress. She looked down at the little Lieutenant.

"Don't worry you can watch with me as Kenny beats up Maki-Maki." She said in her slightly adorable child-like voice and smile. I followed her onto a thick tree branch she watched with delight as her Captain was about to fight.

"Kenny's been looking forward to this for aloooong time." She said in a singing voice.

_I knew Soul Reapers were a little…odd. But this is nuts. He's actually going to enjoy a possibly life threatening battle._ Naoko thought worryingly.

Maki Ichinose's scowl deepened as he charged at the Captain. The tall muscular man merely moved his sword side to side blocking all of Ichinose's attack with absolute ease. Naoko couldn't help but feel impressed. Suddenly Ichinose stood still and there were hundreds of small sparkling lights, they coalesced together to form one giant sphere of blinding light that engulfed the Captain. The two girls took that as their signal to leave because the sphere of light was growing quickly.

"Do you think your Captain is okay?" Naoko asked.

Yachiru looked up at Naoko, "Don't worry Kenny won't lose, and he always wins."

"Don't count on you little runt." Snapped Ichinose.

But suddenly the shrinking sphere of light stopped and was blown apart. Two of the three people stood in amazement at the feat the Captain accomplished. He had just destroyed Ichinose's attack by using his spiritual pressure alone.

"I told you Kenny won't lose." Mocked Yachiru.

She was right, the battle scarred Captain stood there unharmed and grinning madly. Ichinose became enraged at the grinning Captain and foolishly charged head on at him. All it took to bring down the ex-Soul Reaper was a long slash across his chest by the captain's jagged sword.

"Well looks like its over and Kenny won." Giggled the smiling vice-captain.

Naoko followed the miniature girl to the large man. His face looked like it was carved from stone and it was covered in scars, along with his one patched eye. He looked at Naoko like she was some sort of new and unknown species. He cocked his head to the side and asked,

"So, who the Hell are ya kid?"

Naoko stiffened but forced herself to bow slightly, "I am Naoko Ishida. Now who are you Captain?"

He sheathed his serrated sword and grunted, "I'm the Captain of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki. The little pink twerp is my vice-captain Yachiru Kusajiri. So where ya gonna go now kid?"

Naoko was a little surprised that he asked her that and he didn't attack her even though she, well to him anyway, is a foreign and possible enemy. Her mind drew a blank, she hadn't considered what she would do after her fight with Ichinose, truthfully she just wanted to vent out her anger and frustration at someone.

"Listen why don't ya come back with me and Yachiru here to our division. I can tell you're not with those Bount freaks, 'cause you would've attacked me. So you're probably with Kurosaki and his group, right?" Growled the still fierce looking Captain.

Naoko nodded, his reasoning did make some sense. The Captain grinned and the little Lieutenant hopped onto his shoulder and Naoko followed the two of them.

* * *

***This wasn't too bad now was it, right Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: *Still pale* Right……**

**EmpressSaix: Good, chapter eleven maybe pretty short, we'll see how it plays out. I forgot to mention in Chapter Nine Kariya said, 'Awaken my control of your blood, your actions, and your soul.' I think I translated it right in German but if I didn't please tell me. There will be fifteen chapters so just a couple more after this and then we're done. '^u^. I still can't believe how quickly I've been getting these chapters done and posted. Once again please review and comment.***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A meeting of sorts

***Yay update! This chapter maybe short because there is no real action or anything but it's still a nice chapter filled with possible cute fluff. I hope you like the recent chapters. Once again please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Only my OC Naoko.***

*****************

Naoko vigilantly and silently followed the statuesque Captain and his midget partner. They walked through an enormous and well crafted gate that lead from a rugged forest to an immense, clean and modern like civilization. The whole place looked like a city from the feudal era in Japan long ago. The roofs were orange and yellow tiles, the buildings were all made from some kind of white stone and wood. It was a beautiful scene topped off with the rising sun.

"Welcome to the Soul Society little lady." Kenpachi said gleefully.

Naoko was so caught up with her sightseeing she almost got separated from them, but then again it's kind of hard to lose a tall man and a pink haired girl perched on his shoulder. She followed them as they zigzagged through the maze of alley ways. Then they both stopped and started bickering about something again. This wasn't the first they've started arguing but Naoko always tuned them out, this time it seemed pretty bad.

"I told we should've gone right Kenny!" Whined Yachiru.

"No you said to go left and that you were sure of yourself." Barked Kenpachi.

"No way! I said right!" Snapped Yachiru.

Before Kenpachi could argue back Naoko intervened. "Excuse maybe I can help here. What are you two arguing about?"

"This little pipsqueak here keeps giving me all the wrong directions and now we're lost." Growled Kenpachi.

Naoko took a moment to think, and then she got a brilliant idea. She transformed into a dog and began sniffing the Captain's haori to get good scent. Then she would use that scent to find their division.

"Wow Kenny she can turn into a puppy. Maybe Puppy can help us get back." Squealed Yachiru.

Naoko immediately picked up the strong scent of stale blood and sweat with a slight hint of sake and began running it that direction with Kenpachi and Yachiru close behind. In no time at all the three of them made to the Eleventh Division.

"Way to go kid, you got us here without having to ask for directions." Said Kenpachi who was a little impressed.

As the two lead Naoko through their division and Yachiru pointed out different things like an excited kid showing someone new to their home. This in an odd way was true.

"Hey Captain who's the new girl?" Called out a gruff voice.

Naoko whipped around behind her and saw two new and equally odd Soul Reapers. One of them, the one that had spoken, was a bald man with red paint the corners of his eyes. He scowled and cocked his head at Naoko. The man standing next to him was the strangest Naoko had seen by far. He had a pair of red feathers on his brow and yellow feathers on his eye. He also wore odd orange garments, and he had a girlie look. For a moment Naoko almost thought he was a girl.

When the feathered man, Yumichika caught sight of Naoko he almost lost his composer and fainted. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Her beauty rivaled and beat his good looks by a long shot. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks. Naoko took notice of that and she could feel her cheeks turning red too.

"Naoko this is our third seat Ikakku Madarame and our fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa. Men this is Naoko Ishida, she's apart of Kurosaki's group." The Captain gave quick introductions and Naoko bowed to them both as they did to her.

But as she turned to leave Naoko turned her head to see the feather faced Soul Reaper was still blushing, and she realized so was she.

* * *

"Puppy do you like Feathers?" Questioned Yachiru as she rode on Naoko's shoulders. Captain Zaraki had ordered Naoko and Yachiru to search through the place and look for any Bounts or aid anyone fighting them. So far they hadn't come up with anything yet. _I hope brother is okay._ Yachiru didn't get a response because Naoko was too worried about her brother. So to get the distracted Quincy's attention Yachiru yanked a handful of Naoko's hair.

"Ow! Yachiru what did you do that for?!" Naoko yelped as she stopped and rubbed her head.

"Puppy I asked you question. Do you like Feathers? 'Cause I saw you both turn red and it was funny. But I've seen people do that when they see someone they like." Yachiru chirped.

It took Naoko a second to realize who Yachiru was talking about but then it hit her. Naoko felt her face go red again, just at the thought of the handsome feathered Soul Reaper.

"Yachiru I don't think who like and don't like is any of your business." Naoko said gently trying to steer away from this topic. Yachiru was about to shoot back a reply when she felt her carriers body go rigid. Naoko's eyes widened as her heart sped up. She could feel the familiar feel of her brother's spiritual pressure and it was weakening. The dark haired girl stood frozen in place, she tried to pinpoint exactly where his spiritual pressure was coming from.

"Yachiru…" Naoko was about to ask the girl to go one without her so she could be with her brother. But Yachiru took the hint and hopped down off of Naoko's shoulders and smiled.

"That's okay Puppy you go find your brother and I'll finish the search for Kenny." She giggled as she sprinted off.

_That girl's a lot smarter then she looks._ But as Naoko made her way in the direction of her brother's pressure she thought about Yachiru's question_. Do I really like that Soul Reaper, Yumichika Ayasegawa? I mean he is really cute but I wonder what his personality is like._

Naoko stopped dead in her tracks and slapped her forehead. _What the Hell I'm I thinking?! He is a Soul Reaper, for Heaven's sake!! I'm supposed to hate his kind just like he's supposed to hate my kind. Focus Naoko, focus on brother's spiritual pressure not the face some hot guy. _

The young Quincy girl calmed herself and cleared her head. She closed her eyes and could picture a flickering flame, along with tow familiar others. _There's brother and he isn't alone there's also carrot-top and Chad._ Happy with her tracking skills she sprinted towards the Tenth Division.

*******

The Division was just as big and complex as the Eleventh. Naoko shifted into her canine form and began sniffing the boys out which didn't take too long; once you've smelled carrot-tops scent you'll always have it in your mind. She shifted back into a human and threw open the rice paper doors that the scent had lead her.

Carrot-top whipped around and Chad looked up both of them stunned and surprised. But Naoko's eyes went wide with horror as she caught sight of her brother lying on the floor unconscious.

"Naoko! You're alive." Stammered Ichigo.

Naoko looked at Ichigo with a piercing glare, "Of course I'm alive. Now do you mind telling me what the Hell happened to my brother?"

Ichigo was taken aback by Naoko's look and tone. "Well Yoruichi told us that when she left you to deal with Ichinose that she felt Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru not far behind. We thought that maybe he might've mauled or maimed you."

Naoko's eye twitched a bit. _Apparently he doesn't think I can take care of myself._ Naoko looked at her peaceful looking brother, "So what happened to him?"

"He encountered and defeated the Bount Yoshi. It seems the battle took a lot out of him. We're just waiting for Orihime to come here to heal him." Answered the usually stoic man. Naoko hesitantly looked over both of their faces trying to find a tell or something to see if they maybe lying, but they weren't. She sighed still unconvinced about what lead to her brother's injured state. Naoko quietly shifted into a dog and stepped lightly over her brother and crossed her paws over his stomach and put her head down.

* * *

Not long after Naoko had arrived a short white haired boy and a large breasted woman entered. The blond haired breasted woman squealed,

"Oh Captain it's a cute little dog! Oh can we keep her? Please, please, please!"

Naoko quickly turned into a human with a kunai in hand but not pointed at them. The two new Soul Reapers looked at her stunned and wide eyed at the girl's transformation.

"What the Hell…." Said the white haired boy.

"Toshiro, Matsumoto this is Naoko. She's Uryu's little sister." Introduced Ichigo.

The diminutive captain's eye twitched in anger, "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki!"

"Captain?" Naoko asked, she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You mean this white haired chibi is a captain?" Naoko still didn't believe that someone who looked younger and shorter than her was of Captain Class.

Hitsugaya turned to Naoko, his eye still twitching while his Lieutenant was giggling. "Yes, I'm Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten and I believe I deserve a little respect from a little girl."

_Oh no, I'm not going to be goaded by a pint-sized kid on a power trip._ Naoko turned back into a dog and took her place next to her brother and muttered, "Whatever you say Captain Chibi."

* * *

***I finished! Now wasn't that a nice little chapter, I tried to make it cute and a little fluffy but I may have failed there. -.- Oh well live and learn. This didn't turn out as short as I thought it would which I guess isn't that bad. I like annoying Hitsugaya, ^-^. The next Chapter will be….interesting. :3.**

**Please read and review! Oh, and Happy New Year!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A mother tiger and her cubs

***Chapter Twelve is here at last. Yay!! Now this one for sure is going to be short.**

**Ichigo: Yeah right, that's what you said about the **_**last**_** chapter.**

**EmpressSaix: Watch it carrot-top! *Stomps the ass kicking foot ominously***

**Ichigo: *gulp* Right forget what I said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only my OC Naoko.**

********************

There was an eerie stillness and silence that befell the Soul Society. It was that eerie calm that was familiar to battle experienced people and even to those who had never lifted their swords to fight. It was the calm before the battle. The sun rose slowly up higher through the misty sky. Its light illuminated the colored roofs, it seeped throughout the closed shutters and it lit the alley ways.

A tall fair skinned woman with soft navy black hair tied in a bun with a bright pink cherry blossom hairclip stood under the gate to the Fourth Division. She wore a normal Soul Reaper uniform along with a pair of black elbow length gloves. Her sword was strapped securely to her hip; it had a blue and gold hilt while the sword was a light bluish color. The sword's sheathe was black but at the top on one coroner a blue Quincy cross was embroidered and on the other coroner was a white full bloomed rose. The woman inhaled the warm misty morning air and closed her sparkling sapphire blue eyes so she could rethink and solidify her resolve.

_I am going to kill that bastard. He took my life thirteen years ago and tried to take my son and daughter's lives too, but now I'm going to take his._

'_**Are you sure about this? He beat you once aren't you worried he'll do it again?**_' Her sword Kasumi asked.

'_**Of course I'm worried. But I'm not going to just hide and let someone else kill him for me. I'm defiantly not going to let him get away with hurting my children either.'**_

With that said Sakura Ishida vanished out of sight and towards her murder's spiritual pressure.

****

A mess of sprawled out limbs and bodies covered the floor of the Tenth Division office. Ichigo and his friends had spent the night sleeping and still sleeping on the wooden floor. Well at least most of his friends, one was missing and the minute Naoko cracked her eyes open she took notice of it. But she made no effort to wake the others and tell them her brother was gone. Instead she slowly rose and carefully walked over each arm, leg, and body out the office.

There he stood, still as a statue. Even Naoko had to admit her brother looked attractive in the soft sunlight; his head was turned away from her. She couldn't understand why he was facing that way but then she felt it, the spiritual pressure of Jin Kariya, the last Bount. All of his other cronies had been dealt with by her brother, Hitsugaya, Kurostuchi and Ichigo of course. Before Uryu could run in that direction someone had grabbed hold firmly on his wrist.

He whipped around to see who had caught him and was slightly relived when it was just his little sister, but there was a fierce look in her eyes that Uryu hadn't seen in her before. It took him a second to remember that it was still his little sister he was looking at.

"I know you're going to go fight him. Allow me to come with, brother.'' Naoko stated firmly.

"No, Naoko I need you to stay here. This is one fight that I think would be best for you to stay out of." Uryu said in an even and cold tone as he tried to tear his wrist from his sister's grip. But she just tightened her hold. Her eyes became firm and unwavering. She wasn't going to let him run off and get hurt or even die for her sake.

"I can handle myself brother, I won't need you to protect me. You're not the only one this bastard has hurt you know. Please…" Naoko stopped because her voice began to break.

Uryu sighed, he could tell she wasn't going to let go unless he agreed. She sure was stubborn and persistent. She may help but he was mostly concerned with her getting hurt and him not being able to prevent that from happening.

"Alright, but if I tell you to run or hide or anything you listen and follow me, but most of all trust me." Uryu agreed to his little sister, she let go and nodded.

The two siblings darted towards the sinister spiritual pressure.

*******

"Surprise, surprise the daring canine girl returns once more. You have an incredible knack for coming back when you're not wanted or needed." Seethed Kariya. Naoko stood firm but was panting, it didn't even look like either her of her brother had landed a single blow on him. Uryu stood off to the side his arms protectively around a weakened Ran'tao. Naoko had taken notice how she looked almost identical to the Bount Yoshino and later found out that Yoshino was a copy of that woman's soul. She had brought an unusual gun shaped weapon that would work in defeating Kariya. Well it did work to an extent…

Something must have malfunctioned in the weapon, because it had overloaded with an immense amount of power. If the power wasn't distributed then it would've exploded and that would've catastrophic. The only way to get rid of that power was by taking it in and shooting as an arrow. Uryu accomplished it but the battle accessory given to him was destroyed. Now the only person able to fight him was Naoko.

_I'm out matched that much I know. By the look on his face he knows it too, damn. I guess all I really can do is just give it my all and hope for a miracle. _Naoko thought as she gripped her staff tighter.

"I hope you don't plan on fighting me with that stick you call a weapon. It would be such a disappointment." Stated Kariya feigning kindness.

Naoko narrowed her eyes, and quickly used shunpo and aimed her bladed weapon for the back of his head. A classic move but it was predictable and easy to counter. Kariya merely twisted around and lifted his wrist to bloke the blade. Naoko then spun around and threw her leg at his head, his guarding wrist came up to block her kick. Naoko quickly flipped backwards and slid away from him. She raised her staff and charged at him, but instead of stabbing her staff into his chest Naoko jammed it into the ground. She used the momentum from the run to pulvault right over him, but before she hit the ground, Naoko thrust her feet out onto his back and sent him quite a ways away. The young girl spun around feeling smug about her quick maneuver, but Kariya had appeared before her in an instant. Before Kariya could attack a voice rang out,

"Stop right there, Jin Kariya."

Appearing as if out of thin air was a young looking woman. She just appeared as a normal, usual Soul Reaper, but it was her face that Naoko saw familiar. That woman looked like an older version of Naoko.

'"_She was pretty strong, for a woman that is. She had long dark hair similar to yours, and matching blue eyes just like you two. If I didn't know any better I would say that you three could've been related." _Naoko remembered Kariya mentioning that back at the mansion.

"I guess I should be glad that you remember me. It's been much too long." Kariya said coyly as he turned his head just a bit to the woman.

"Not long enough unfortunately. Now leave those children alone and turn around to face your real opponent." The woman pulled off her black gloves, first the left which was just a bare hand and then the right. But on her right was another glove, it was a brilliant white with a blue stripe around the wrist and down the end of the glove. She opened her palm to revel a blue outline of a full bloomed rose sewn in and a five pointed Quincy cross on top of the flower. "I have waited for over a decade for this moment." The woman said solemnly as she drew out her sword with her left hand.

She held it out in front of her and she ran her finger up along the non-sharp side of her sword, "Dissolve Kasumi."

The sword itself disappeared as though it had been blown away by the wind all that was left was the hilt and guard. After the sword disappeared a thick foggy mist settled in, this mist didn't feel normal to Naoko and Uryu. Even Kariya stared at the woman he murdered so long ago.

"You really have changed haven't you Sakura?" Said Kariya, this fight was becoming interesting.

Sakura's face remained cold and stoic. She lifted up her gloved right hand and summoned her bow. It was a little shorter than a traditional long bow, it was a dark blue with a pattern of white vines intertwining and curling on it. Her fingers curled around the bow's string and she pulled forming an electric blue arrow. Sakura let go but she didn't aim her arrow at him but at the ground. Everyone looked at her in surprise and shock.

"It seems though your aim didn't improve at all." Kariya teased.

"You never heard what my sword can do, especially when combined with my bow and arrows. This sword actually combines and works with my Quincy powers. When I called out my sword didn't you notice that the mist appeared at the same time? Or have you grown so cocky over the years you think you can win any fight you pick? Well just look around you." Explained Sakura, her face remaining unemotional.

Suddenly there was a series of popping crackling like an open campfire. There were dozens of little sparkling trails like a lit gunpowder trail heading for Kariya. He instinctively moved out of the way but the little trails followed him until they caught up with him. Kariya was suddenly incased in a giant blue flame cocoon. But when it died down he still stood there. He was panting and had burn marks but was still standing smiling.

"Is that the best you can do? That's not much of an improvement from last time." He chuckled.

Sakura and the others stared in wide eyed disbelief. "But perhaps you need to be motive, it make this fight a worthy one."

Kariya flash steeped in front of Naoko and plunged his straight hand into her stomach, withdrew it and kicked her aside roughly.

_**Sakura if we're going to defeat him we're going to have to take it up a level. I have an idea, but it's going to involve a lot of power. Do you think you can handle it?**_ Asked Kasumi.

_**If it means killing him yes I can handle whatever it is, I trust you Kasumi.**_

Sakura withdrew her bow and outstretched both hands in front of her. Her entire sword came back and she grasped it with left hand again, but the mist still stuck. She pointed the tip at Kariya and held it more like an arrow about to be fired though.

Then Sakura Ishida uttered one word she never thought she'd say, "Bankai…"

*****

***Okay forgot I said that this was going to be short…**

**Ichigo: Told you…**

**EmpressSaix: *eye twitches*, *kicks Ichigo in the ass and sends him flying across the country***

**Anyway folks just please read and review. We're almost to the end. '^-^***


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A concluding finish and unusual beginnings

***Not much to say except that this chapter is frustrating me but please read, enjoy and review. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only my OC Naoko.***

********

A giant misty cocoon enveloped Sakura after she released the final release of her sword. When it passed she looked completely different. The guard and hilt of her sword changed to a silvery white and blue color and morphed into a glove that covered her fingers and palm but not the back of her hand. The fingers were tipped off with long sharp claws. There was white armor on her shoulders, rose buds and vines were engraved along the edges. On the metal were tigers engraved on each. Her black hakama had turned to a snow white color with a blue stripe along the hem.

From her shoulders, the fronts of her arms were covered with a light but strong silver metal armor and on her legs and feet. On her head there was a thin lacy veil that fell past her shoulders. Her hair had come undone from the bun and billowed freely under her veil.

"Very impressive my dear this will be very interesting after all." Chuckled Kariya.

Sakura continued to stare him down as hard as she could. Uryu and Naoko continued to stare at their mother and blink in disbelief. Uryu tightly gripped his sister's shoulders to help her stand; Naoko pressed a ripped part of Ran'tao's haori to staunch her bleeding stomach.

"Bankai, Arawareru Akai Tora no Kiri.*" Hissed Sakura.

She lifted her arm and summoned her bow and fired two arrows simultaneously on both sides of the Bount leader. He smugly was about to jump away but he couldn't. He was stuck to the ground; he looked down and saw that the mist was coiling up around his legs, keeping him pinned to the ground. The misty crackling tendrils approached faster until them reached their target which they then combined into a more powerful and blazing electric blue cocoon.

Unfortunately when the blaze passed he was still standing, burnt, slightly battered and shirtless. He stared at her with murderous red eyes, the same eyes Sakura had looked into the night she died.

"Well that last attack almost took me out….but not quite. It seems I am going to have to use my Doll. I really was hoping it wouldn't come to that but it can't be helped." He lifted his left arm across his chest, suddenly a fierce wind picked up. Almost his entire arm was a strange silver with a glowing white blade in place of most of his arm. Just as he was able to attack it was stopped.

Standing with his sword blocking the oncoming attack was Ichigo Kurosaki. His thin black sword was easily able to hold back Kariya's attack and saved Sakura from injury.

"You know, it's not very nice to attack a defenseless woman. How about you take on someone you can actually fight?" Growled Ichigo as he whipped his sword away and tried to stab at Kariya. The two men immediately flash stepped away and into a more open area to continue their battle.

"Hey, brother….Does carrot-top always…do that? Put himself in other peoples….battles?" Naoko asked between her pained panting.

"Unfortunately he does, and you know you shouldn't be one to talk. You've done it too."

* * *

Ichigo used all of his strength with each swing of his sword but unfortunately each blow was blocked or it missed its target. The speed of blows and attacks being thrown at one another was astonishing. Ichigo swung his sword aiming to sever Kariya's head from his neck but his sword was stopped inches from slicing his skin. The Bount leader tried to stab the point of his sword into Ichigo but he was stopped by the young Soul Reaper as well.

Ichigo shunpoed behind his enemy and swung his sword, Kariya dodged the worst of the attack but received a long gash on his back. Kariya swung his glowing sword down and tried to sever Ichigo's arm but Kurosaki pulled back and only got away with a deep cut on his arm.

The two pushed off away from each other and stood across each other both panting and bleeding.

_This guy really is tough; if I want to end this I think I may have to use his help._

_**About damn time you asked, King. Now let's kick this guy's ass.**_ Hissed Hichigo.

Ichigo brought his hand up to his face and materialized his Hollow mask across his face. He could feel a new wave of strength flowing freely in and around him. This power felt invigorating but also demonic and dangerous. Each time Ichigo dipped into this reservoir of power he would fear he wouldn't be able to go back to his normal self. But the need to defeat this bastard far exceeds his qualms about losing his sanity.

He let out a low growl as he brought up his sword and pointed it at Kariya. The Bount stared at him with wide eyes at what he was witnessing. A Soul Reaper wearing a Hollows mask, a truly unusual sight. Ichigo lunged at Kariya with all his strength, he whipped and swung his sword in a flurry of directions trying to deal at least one good blow. But the Bount was very good at blocking most of the strong attacks, but some slipped by him giving him various scratches and cuts.

Kariya thrusted his sword out as he tried to pierce Ichigo's neck but Kurosaki moved and it was his arm and shoulder that were cut deeply instead. Ichigo in turn swung his sword in a downward arc, cutting Kariya across the chest. Blood sprayed out from the wound. But Kariya quickly recovered and jabbed his sword, this time it went through Ichigo's side, it barely missed his stomach. The Soul Reaper swung out his sword and Kariya jumped back. Ichigo clutched his heavily bleeding side, he used all of his will and determination to stay standing, he gripped his sword firmly and straightened up.

"I'm very impressed you are able to stand up let alone wanting to keep going. But I believe it's time we wrapped things up. "Said Kariya as he menacingly brought up his sword.

Ichigo smiled, still painting, "Yeah, I…guess your right….we should wrap this up."

The two opponents brought up their weapons and charged towards each other, roaring at the top of their lungs. Both of them sprint just a little ways past one another both standing still.

"It seems you've won." Whispered Kariya as he turned to ash and fell to the ground, defeated.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and let his knees give out. But he didn't hit the hard ground like he thought he would instead he landed on something very soft, white and furry.

"Holy…I didn't think you'd be so heavy carrot-top." Whined Naoko.

"It's nice to see you too Naoko, thanks." Said Ichigo relieved and exhausted.

*** (A few days later) ***

"Sakura-san please stop fidgeting, you have nothing to worry about. You are going to make an excellent Captain." Said Unohana reassuringly. She and her fourth seat medic, now becoming a Captain, were walking to the Captain's meeting. It was there Sakura Ishida would officially be prompted to Captain of Squad Five. There were also two others, it was rumored that they were transferred here from the North American Protection Squads and the Squads stationed in Africa.

"I still…I still can't believe this is happening. Do you really think I can do this? Do I even deserve this? Am I strong enough-"Sakura was cut off by the look Unohana was giving her.

"You really need to stop doubting yourself. If I didn't think you were fit for this job, would I have mentioned you for the position?" Unohana asked gently with a hint of sternness. "You have all the qualifications for a Captain anyway, you've achieved Bankai, your kido is strong and impressive, you've been accepted by the required number of Captains, and it will be very interesting to see how a Quincy handles being a Captain."

The two women stood in front of a very large imposing wooden door with the character for one painted in black. The new Captain of Squad Five stood frozen in place. Her heart was beating so loud and hard she could feel her whole body shake. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and a nervous excited feeling.

Unohana placed her hand gently on the other trembling woman and smiled warmly.

"Are you ready Captain?"

Sakura took a deep breath and steeled herself for whatever was about to come next. She nodded her head confidently and walked into the meeting hall with Captain Unohana by her side.

*****

A pair of teenagers sat in the office of the Captain of Squad Five. Well one of them was sitting and waiting patiently while the other, a young girl, was pacing all around nervously. Naoko walked back and forth, biting her nail or twirling her hair or wringing her fingers. Uryu on the other hand was sitting patiently waiting for their mother's return; he looked very calm, well compared to his sister.

"Naoko please calm down, just watching you is making me nervous. What are you so worried about anyway? The danger has passed, Kariya is gone, and it's all over." Uryu said as he tried to reassure his stressed sister.

Naoko shot him an angry and fearful look. She sighed dramatically and leaned back against the edge of the desk. "I'm just…I'm afraid she won't like me. I mean there has to be a reason why she asked our father to give me up. Maybe she didn't want me and what if she still doesn't? "Naoko wrapped her arms around her chest, she kept her eyes down.

"Is that why you've been avoiding her? Because you're afraid she doesn't love you?" Uryu couldn't help but chuckle at his little sister's irrational fear. She heard him laugh softly and shot him an angered look. "I apologize for laughing but its a little funny. I mean if our mother didn't love you or care about you then why would she tell me about you? Why would she ask me to visit you? Trust me Naoko our mother does love you, you have nothing to be worried about."

Just then the door opened and in stepped Sakura. The entire room was dead silent, Naoko and Sakura locked wide eyes. Uryu looked from one to the other, both were frozen.

He cleared his throat, "Mother may I introduce…"

"…my baby girl." Sakura finished in a whisper. She didn't take her eyes off Naoko and neither did she. Naoko ran up into Sakura's open arms crying. Sakura tightly wrapped her daughter and kept her close, her own eyes were beginning to tear up. Both were crying and smiling at the same time, neither one could believe they were in the other's embrace.

Sakura pulled her daughter away to get a good look at her. She looked just like her when she was younger, the same shade of hair, the same dark blue eyes, and the same slim petite figure. She was beautiful, absolutely stunning. It was hard to believe that the small chubby infant grew up to be this lovely young girl standing in front of her.

Naoko never in a million years or even in her dreams did she think someday she'd see or even hug her mother. She looked an older version of herself. Heck a week ago Naoko didn't even know she had a brother or that she would have the chance to put her fighting skills to use, not to mention learning how to use her powers. But for now she was happy where she was and she was happy how things turned out.

******

***Well I think this was a nice happy conclusion. Aren't I a sap? : 3 BUT this isn't the end there are still two more chapters left!!! Those should be easier to write and stuff. But anyway please review and just hang in there for the last little bit. One more thing I'm going to take down **_**The Royal Line**_**, but it's not for good so don't fear. It will come back, I promise.***

*** Sakura's bankai is Appear, Rosen tiger of the mist. Kasumi-haze, mist, fog**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A kiss, a thank you and an explanation

***Yay another chapter! Just one more after this…is that a good thing? Well anyway please read, review and most of all enjoy! :D***

***************

"Alright first things first I think my brother and I both deserve an explanation about well…what happened….and….you know…your death." Naoko said softly. She, her brother and their mother all sat outside sipping a cup of tea. After their emotional reunion the three of them retired to the warm sunlit deck outside Sakura's office. They were just chatting about different things, Naoko and Uryu's childhoods and getting Sakura caught up on everything she had missed.

"Naoko! That's not something people usually like to talk about. Besides she probably doesn't even remember." Chided Uryu.

Sakura smiled at the two of them. "Actually I do remember, that's a night I will never forget. Plus I remember everything from when I was alive. That's something very rare and only happens to a very select few." She paused and saw the confused looks her children were giving her. "You see when a person dies and comes to the Soul Society they lose most if not all of their memories from being alive. But there are rare cases that do remember."

"Mother you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, its fine." Uryu said quickly.

Sakura shook her head, "No, you two deserve to know exactly what happened."

*****************

(Flashback)

The dark night sky would have been beautiful with its glittering stars and shining moon, but it brought little joy to a certain young woman. She stood in front of a window shivering; her arms were protectively wrapped around her chest. She bit her lower lip, and tried to keep herself calm.

_It's so damn frustrating! I know he's strong and I know Ryuken isn't the type to do something rash but still… I hate having to stay here like a helpless housewife. I can take care of myself out there damn it! _Thought Sakura.

_I still don't know why those Soul Reapers would bother asking for his help or even that he agreed. The Hollows and whatever enemy is lurking about now must be giving them a hard time. I'll never figure him out, but that's what I like about him._

The scene outside was deserted and dark, not a soul in sight. A small knot tied itself in the pit of Sakura's stomach and it refused to go away. "That's it. I'm not going to stand here and do nothing." Sakura hissed to herself.

She tore open her closet and dug out a plain white box. Her hands hovered over the cover, her zeal to join her husband's side dimmed but only for a second. She gently grabbed the lid and pulled it off.

Still neatly folded since the day it was put away. It looked as clean and crispy and the brightness of the white fabric wasn't faded. Her blue and white glove lay open on top of the uniform. It was of a simple design, two long sleeves that stopped at the wrist. The hem fell a little past the knees, but it wasn't totally restrictive and it didn't flap around nosily all over the place like a Soul Reaper's uniform. Lastly she slipped her fingers and hand into the matching glove on her right hand. She slipped on a pair of sturdy white shoes. Her shinning silver bracelet swung freely on her wrist. Sakura stood in front of a full length mirror and looked at the image.

_I never thought I would have a chance to wear this again. But there is no time to be walking down memory lane._

Sakura solidified her resolve as she packed everything up and put it back. She quickly walked to her son and daughter's room; the two were both sound asleep. In her eyes they were two adorable and innocent angels. They were still so very young, her son was just two years old and her daughter was a little over a year old. Since they were so young they didn't have any spiritual pressure, so nothing that could pose a threat would find them.

_If there is one thing I will fight and die for it would be to protect them, my precious treasures. _

Sakura gently kissed them both and left hastily. The cool moist night air would normally feel comfortable but tonight it only heightened the possible danger she was putting herself in. Sakura calmed herself and tried to focus in on her husband's spiritual pressure, unfortunately there was too much interference from the Hollows, Soul Reapers and anything else nearby.

Cursing her bad luck she headed in the direction that had the lowest interference. She followed her intuition and keen sense of sensing spiritual pressure, into an empty clearing, surrounded by thick trees. Sakura tried again to locate her husband's spiritual pressure, but again no luck.

"Excuse me madam but you seem to be in need of some assistance." Chimed a slick and seducing tone.

The young woman whipped around and saw a very strange and unnerving fellow. He had snow white hair that perked up at the top of his head, like a pair of horns. His eyes were a blood red color that sent chills up and down her spine. There was a small scar at the edge of his chin that only added onto his ferocity. His silhouette, she could tell, showed that he was muscular and fairly strong. But what really unnerved her was that his spiritual pressure was nothing she's ever felt before.

_Could he be one of them? A Bount?_

Sakura cleared her throat and hardened her stance; she tried to look as unafraid and in control as possible. The truth was she wanted nothing more than to run away. "No I don't, but thank you anyway."

A sly sickening smile crossed his lips. He could tell she wanted to run in fear, just like frightened prey. "Well you may not need any help. But I do and I believe you can help me. Answer me this, are you a Quincy?"

All of Sakura's nerves and muscles froze, her eyes widened in fear. Her heart began battering itself in her rib cage, all the oxygen left her lungs and she forgot how to breathe_. I've got two options: run or fight. If I run where would I go? There's the possibility that he's faster than me anyway. But if I fight there's the high chance I won't survive against him. I'll just try to hold my own against him and hope that someone nearby will notice._

"I don't like to answer questions from strangers. So why don't you tell me your name and maybe I'll cooperate." Sakura said in a hard and unwavering tone.

"My you're a truly polite young lady aren't you? Well I suppose that's fair enough to tell you my name. My name is Jin Kariya, the leader of the last remaining Bount clan. Now who are you?" He said slowly and politely.

The young woman's eyes widened even more, her mind went blank and her panic rose even more. _The leader of the Bounts?! My luck is just getting worse and worse. _

"Sakura Ishida and you were correct, I am a Quincy. The one that's going to kill you." Sakura said flatly. She lifted her arm in front of her ad summoned her blue and white floral patterned bow. She wasted no time in drawing back the taut string and firing a flurry of arrows straight at him. But when the smoke cleared he wasn't there, but instead right behind her ready to strike.

Sakura whipped around and stopped his attack with her bow. Quickly Sakura swung her leg up and at his head, but again he ran before it came into contact.

"This really is quite a bother. You don't even know what I want and you're trying to kill me, that is very rude. You should at least hear me out." He calmly chided.

"All I need to know is that you're the enemy, and whatever it is that you want it can't be good. So just stay still so I can shoot you." Called Sakura with a tone of authority.

He softly sighed and shook his head slowly. "It's such a shame, but since you won't help me I guess I could try and hold back but I can't make any promises."

He darted out of sight; Sakura tensed and strained her ears for any sound that may give away where he was. Suddenly a giant gust of wind tore through the clearing. The thick trees swayed like they were mere saplings, leaves and twigs flew around in a blinding mess. There was a streak of glowing light and then pain.

The white haired Bount stood with his back to her as the strange wind died down. Sakura couldn't breathe; she fell to one knee clutching her stomach. She could feel a warm sticky liquid quickly oozing out of her stomach; she peeled her hand away from her and looked with horror that her white gloved hand was soaked in blood, her blood. Her breathing became shaky, her body began shivering and her vision became darker. Every part of her refused to move or do anything; her body only acknowledges the pain and nauseating feeling.

The feeling of the physical pain, the burning feeling in her nose from the blood, and the feeling of failure. She failed to defeat her opponent, or even land a scratch on him. She failed to stay alive for her children and her husband. The feeling of her miserable failure was much more painful than any physical wound she ever received.

The edges of her vision began to darken and she lost the last bit of her consciousness.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"When I woke up I was in Squad Four and all of my wounds were already treated. Captain Unohana was going to have me sent to live in the Rukangai but since I had all my memories intact she thought it would be best if I stayed within the Seirtiei. Plus I think because I was a rare Quincy may have helped and later on I proved to be very skilled with a wide verity of kido. She made some sort of deal with the Captain-Commander and had me enlisted in her squad as a common healer. After that everything was peaceful and I was a little happy. But I still felt the guilt of foolishly running out into the danger. I missed you all back home, I regretted what I did and if I could take it back I would. I completely understand if you two are furious or upset with me. You both have every right to feel that way." When Sakura finished her tragic tale her eyes were glittering with tears. She couldn't even look at her children for fear they would be looking at her with hatred.

Naoko and Uryu both stayed silent, they didn't know how to fell or react, but they did know that didn't feel any hatred or anger at their mother. Those feelings were just directed back to Kariya who, thanks to Ichigo, was gone for good.

Naoko slowly shook her head, "Mom, we could never hate you. All you wanted to do was protect what was most precious to you. You can't hate someone for doing that." Uryu nodded in agreement.

Their mother smiled softly, and was amazed and proud of her children. She felt a sense of relief at having told them and getting it off her chest.

Naoko stood up, "I just remembered there's I something I need to do, I'll be right back." She took off leaving her brother and mother with quizzical expressions.

*****

Naoko quickly and diligently sniffed out Ichigo, she also caught the scents of Rukia and Renji. The three of them were both relaxing at some fancy building. The screen door was wide open as Naoko softly jumped into sight. The three of them looked at her with surprise.

"Hey carrot-top, can I talk to you, alone?" Naoko asked softly and nicely. That tone took them all a back, it was totally different then how Naoko usually spoke to them.

"Um…sure?" Ichigo said slowly as he got up and walked outside a ways with Naoko so that they were out of earshot.

Naoko stood in front of Ichigo and smiled. "I wanted to say thank you Ichigo Kurosaki. Thank You." She even bowed to him along with thanking him.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, annoyed, but when he saw Naoko bow and actually call him by his real name he was shocked.

"Yeah what—hey wait a minute! Did you just call me by my real name?! No carrot-top or any other demeaning nickname? Why are you thanking me anyway? Is this some kind of trick?" He asked slightly alarmed.

Naoko gave an aggravated sigh. "No carrot-top it's not a trick and yes I just did call you by your actual name but don't get used to it because I'll probably never do it again. The reason I'm thanking you is because…you, in a twisted way, helped my brother and avenge our mother's death by killing Kariya." She bowed to Ichigo who was still looking at her mouth agape and wide eyes.

"Kariya…killed your mother?" He stuttered. Naoko's sad eyes met with his and she nodded.

"Thanks again, carrot-top." Naoko called as she shunpoed to her next stop.

************

The squad Eleven training grounds were empty and quiet well they would be except there was a lone Soul Reaper training with his stubborn sword. Yumichika swung Ruri'iro Kujaku in different directions, slashing at imaginary enemies.

_**There's no one around Yumichika, why don't you practice using my full potential**__?_ Questioned a smirking Ruri'iro Kujaku.

Yumichika looked around and carefully scanned the area for any one close by that might come into the grounds. He was in a pretty foul mood; well most of it was because of Ikkaku and his gripping about not getting a chance at the Bounts. So his bald headed friend went off somewhere to sulk. The other part of it was that he hadn't had the chance to talk or even see the gracious beauty that had arrived with Zaraki and Yachiru not so long ago.

He would give up his own beauty to see her again before she went back to the World of the Living. Her dark hair was as dark as the night sky, and her eyes looked like real sapphires. Her dark hair and eyes were in contrast to her flawless pale alabaster skin. Her frame may have been petite and thin but there was an underlying strength to it. Her swift gait was strong and graceful like a beautiful angel.

_**Will you please stop day dreaming about that girl? You know her beauty pales in comparison with mine, and to top it off she's a filthy Quincy.**_ Snapped Ruri'iro Kujaku.

_Shut up Kujaku!! Don't you dare call her filthy, Quincy or not she's a beauty to be admired and defiantly more so than you._ Yumichika tartly retorted.

Yumichika and his sword were too busy fighting to notice that someone had snuck in and was watching with a curios expression at the scene. Naoko had never seen a Soul Reaper yell profanities and insults at their sword before. But then she remembered Yoruichi telling her that a Soul Reaper's sword was a part of them and in a way a living thing. _Boy I'm glad that the Quinces weapons can't think or argue in this case_. She thought.

Naoko cleared her throat rather loudly to get the feather faced Soul Reaper's attention. Yumichika whipped his head at whoever was stupid enough to intrude on his training, but when he caught sight of the beauty his face turned deep red. Naoko's cheek's even started to turn a light pink at the sight of the handsome man.

"Uh…um…" Yumichika was blindly stuttering, even if his life depended on it he couldn't remember how to speak a coherent sentence to her. _She must think I'm some kind of insane fool for yelling at my sword._

_**I second that thought**_. Hissed Kujaku.

Naoko felt paralyzed by his attractive charm, but her legs seemed to move on their own. Her mind was totally blank; the spontaneous rush to do something unexpected had vanished. Her legs stopped when she was less than an inch away, Yumichika would've said something or stepped away from her but his eyes and body remained locked in place. Naoko tightened her fists and quickly rose to the tips of her toes and pecked Yumichika on the cheek.

Yumichika didn't move but instead his lilac eyes widened and he could feel a warm sensation blooming in his heart. Both of their hearts were thundering loudly with excitement and even a romantic passion. Naoko's breathing was shuddering; her heart beat was shaking her delicate frame. Yumichika had the sudden urge to pull her in and give her a deep, long romantic kiss at that moment. But he controlled the urge, telling himself that that would be unbeautiful.

_Oh, what the hell. There's no one here anyway_. He thought to himself. Instantly Yumichika seized Naoko's wrists and gently but forcefully he put his lips on hers. Naoko didn't resist at all, in fact she pretty much melted in his grasp.

When they pulled away both of them were panting and shaking form the excitement. But then they came to their senses and turned a obvious shade of red.

"I apologize I shouldn't have done that, that was extremely rude of me. I have to go." Naoko quickly apologized and shunpoed away from her first kiss.

Yumichika stood there in the middle of the training grounds stunned. He couldn't think of anything except_, I just kissed an angel. _

*******

After hearing her mother's sad story about her death two ideas popped into Naoko's head. One, thank Ichigo for killing that bastard. Two, kiss the person she had a crush on in case she died and never saw him again. Naoko leaded against the back of a building clutching her heart and gently touching her lips.

Wow…just….wow. From the rest of the day Naoko was smiling and randomly giggling. No one had any idea to why she was acting like that, and no one wanted to know. Though her mother and a few other women noticed her daughter's happy and love filled eyes.

Also the same was going on for Yumichika and Yachiru kept singing about him and someone named Puppy, kissing in a tree.

*********

**That was a little…different. Who knew Yumichika was so bold? Umm….I hope you liked it and yes I am going to pair Yumichika with Naoko in the upcoming stories. Yes, folks there will be a sequel so be on the look out! There's just one more chapter and this fic will be done! I hope you liked it and please review. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Epilogue and Prologue

***Holly crap it's the last chapter! This is the end of my first fic people!!! Yay for me! :D There is a sequel to this fic which will be up soon! That will be told mainly through Naoko's POV, but it may switch to third person narration from time to time. But anyway on with the show…. **

**Please read, review and most of all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Only my OC Naoko.***

**************

Everything was at complete peace, well even if it wasn't Uryu and Naoko couldn't tell. The warm weather, gently breeze and clear blue sky and no enemies lurking about or life threatening situations made them at complete ease. Naoko shifted her furry canine head on her brother's outstretched legs; the warm weather was making her tried. Uryu smiled as he gently stroked the top of her head. Their grandmother was dressed in a simple pale yellow kimono with a light orange obi belt. She was merely glad that her grandchildren were together and unharmed.

But then she caught a crestfallen look on her grandson's face_. He really did look a lot like his father and even took after him; he has that look like something painful is on his mind._ Setsuna thought.

"Grandmother, may I ask you something?" Uryu said quietly.

"Of course dear, what is it?" She asked kindly.

"If…if a Quincy does lose their powers…is there any way for them to get their powers back?" He gently and slowly ventured.

Setsuna caught her grandson's eyes, one filled with pain, regret, guilt and just a tiny bit of hope. She looked down at her hands, and couldn't help but smile. It felt like deja'vu to her. She knew the position her grandson was in, she knew it well.

"Well my dear, let's just say you're not the first person in this family to lose their powers. So if I were you I wouldn't give up hope." She said with a knowing smile.

Uryu looked at her surprised and shocked, when Naoko heard that her head shot up and her eyes were wide with shock as well.

"Grandmother did you….." Uryu was trying to put the pieces together.

Setsuna nodded, "Yes, I did lose my powers but I didn't bother having them restored. I lost those decades ago, it was either that or losing the man I loved and that would've been more painful. But believe me Uryu it is possible for someone to have their powers restored."

"And I know we'll find a way, brother. You helped me and now it's my turn to help you. I'm going to help you find a way to get your powers restored." Naoko stated boldly.

Uryu looked at the determined doggy face of his little sister and could see she meant all of it. He blink dumbly at his sister's comment before it sunk in, he gently petted her on the head.

"This isn't your problem Naoko, it's mine. I'll find a way; you just need to learn how to use your powers. "Uryu said firmly, but his eyes said otherwise. He was glad that there was someone willing to help him, and he had a new rush that all hope was not lost for him.

"You're still going to teach me right?" Naoko asked with a worried tone.

"Of course I am." Uryu said softly, still smiling.

Setsuna looked at those two proudly; she knew it was the right thing to reunite them both. They would support, protect, and comfort each other. There wouldn't be anything those two couldn't handle together.

"I don't suppose it would be too late to enroll Naoko at the high school would it?" She asked with an all knowing grin.

The looks on her grandchildren was priceless.

********

Night had fallen the peaceful town of Karakura. The night air was warm and comforting; the dark sky was littered with sparkling stars and a glowing moon. The spacious and homey clinic was silent, Uryu was busy reading a book from their grandmother's extensive collection, Naoko was lying on the couch thinking and Setsuna was working on a piece of calligraphy. Naoko had been tossing and turning about on the sofa, some many conflicting thoughts in one little head.

Her body was still sore and tired from yesterday but her mind was active and restless. When they had returned home Urahara comically demanded that he run a few tests to make sure Naoko was completely healed and healthy. So she had spent yesterday being poked, prodded and invaded in every medical and scientifically way possible by a grinning shopkeeper. Whom she kept hitting repeatedly and then being restrained by her brother, Ichigo, Chad and Tessai when she got too rough and yes it took that many people to keep her from killing Kisuke. That mad blond scientist had drawn at least half a litter of blood, 'gently' jabbed needles and other devices all over her. Then there were the times when the boys failed to restrain her and she had to be sedated….twice.

The final result was that Naoko was healthy and fine. But the toxin from the snake's bite was still in her bloodstream, while it won't do any damage, it will take quite some time before it's completely gone and the same goes for the bruise the bite left on her shoulder. It was tender to a certain amount of pressure and hideously ugly but otherwise it was just a nuisance.

"Hey brother?" Naoko asked quietly as she poked her head from over the couch.

Uryu looked up from his book to his sister, "Yes Naoko?"

"I tried asking Yoruichi-sensei about what happened at the cave before we went to the Soul Society, but she kept telling me it was better if I didn't know. Can you please tell me what happened so that….so that I can make sure it doesn't happen again?" Naoko asked with pleading tone and look.

Uryu sighed and slowly closed the book. His sister was desperate for answers as to what happened.

"Do you really want to know Naoko? There's no real point for you to know, it's in the past and it will never happen again. You don't need to worry about it." Uryu said softly but firmly. Part of him was dying to tell her but the other part was telling him its best that she didn't know, for her own sake.

"Damn it brother!! What the Hell happened that no one will tell me?! I'm sick of being kept in the dark, I understand that you want to protect me from knowing what happened, but….whatever it is I can handle it." Naoko hissed in anger. She was tired of being looked at like a child and even being treated like one.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. We're not all sure of what happened since it was caused by the Bounts and they're gone we don't have to worry about it happening again. After Kariya grabbed you, he muttered something in your ear and pulled away. You just stood there, but there was something completely off about you. Ichigo thought it would be a good idea to come to you and you drew out your weapon and attacked. We tried to reason with you but nothing worked anyone that got close to you….you attacked. Renji then used his shikai to entrap you and stop you from attacking without hurting you and it worked." When Uryu finished his eyes were glazed with a painful look. Naoko couldn't believe what she heard, _I attacked them?!_

"Brother…I-I had no idea I swear. That whole time all I remember was seeing nothing but darkness…but there were a few times when I heard voices of the others…but that's it. No memory…just like my nightmare…"

Naoko and Uryu's wide eyes locked on each other. Naoko sunk back onto the couch that nightmare in twisted way was a warning and she didn't head it and she paid for it. No one didn't get hurt or die but now Ichigo and the others may never truly trust Naoko. She rolled on her side and buried her face in the couch. Naoko tucked her knees under her chin and she could feel her heart sinking with guilt and regret. Salty tears peaked through Naoko's clenched eyes; she curled in on herself more and tried not to break down.

Uryu slowly sat down on the edge of the couch, Naoko had her back to him but he could still tell she was crying. Her brother gently rubbed Naoko's arm. That small comforting gesture helped Naoko pull herself together a little more. She dried her eyes and rolled over onto her other side.

"I guess you guys think I'm a traitorous worthless runt huh?" Naoko asked softly.

Uryu gently brushed away a stray tear and shook his head. "No we don't. We know that wasn't really you, you weren't doing that voluntarily. The others still trust you and even if they didn't I still do. Naoko you're not a traitor and you're defiantly not worthless and you're not a runt. Where did you even hear that?"

Naoko did consider telling him that she had overheard part of a hurtful conversation between Kisuke and their father but decided against it.

"It's nothing. Thanks I needed that." Naoko said pushing herself up and balancing her head on her knees. "Are you glad that you met me? Well at first I was kind of mad and I refused to like you because it was so sudden and I felt I was supposed to like you but….after everything that's happened I'm glad I have a brother, I'm really happy."

Uryu had thought that meeting his long-lost sister would be interesting and he hadn't expected to become so attached to her but he wouldn't have wanted it to happen any other way. They're recent experiences brought out sides of them that normally would've stayed hidden. The events had also brought them close together and they both felt like real siblings like they had been together their whole lives not just a few days.

"Of course Naoko that's what big brothers are for, to take care of their little sisters. You know at first I wasn't really that thrilled about having a sister. But now I'm very glad that I met you, I'm proud to have you as my sister."

Naoko leaned over and tightly wrapped her arms around Uryu's neck, and he tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist.

The strength and bond of a pair of siblings is something that will never be broken but tested and tried time and time again. No matter what comes they're way or any brother and sister's way that bond will keep them strong and keep them going even through even the roughest and worst parts they may face in life, not to mention the good times that they'll enjoy and cherish forever more. But the story of these particular siblings doesn't end here, it will continue on. Their bond and the bonds of friendship and love that they have and will form will strengthen into a tremendous and powerful force that no evil can destroy.

****************

***And….CUT! That's a wrap folks, we're all done!! Can you believe it?! We're actually done!**

*Naruto jumps out*

EmpressSaix: If you say 'Believe it' I'm going to stick Saix's claymore where the sun doesn't shine.

*Naruto pales and runs away*

**Anyway that may be it for this story but there is a sequel on the way and should be up soon. In the meantime you guys can review this chapter and the whole fic. You know if guys liked it or some part of it please tell me. Since I didn't get many reviews it makes me feel like I wrote a crappy fic and no one liked it. Sorry if I sound like a cheesy sob story but it's true. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and will enjoy my many stories to come.**

**From,**

**EmpressSaix :3***


End file.
